Soul Mates
by KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid
Summary: Spencer and JJ are now married and expecting a baby girl. I'm currently revising chapter 20 because of a recent review that made me want to revise it. Rated M for sexual content but not overtly graphic material. Anonymous reviews or no longer welcome because of some hateful ones. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds even though I wished I did because then I would have had Reid and JJ hooking up in season one. CBS own it.**

JJ wasn't happy anymore with Will. They had been fighting ever since she went back to the BAU. They had broken up and he had moved out of the house. She needed someone to comfort her. She needed to call Spence. She got her cell phone and dialed his number. She waited with baited breath until she heard his voice.

"Spence, it's me I was wondering if you could come over?"

"_JJ I'll be right over."_

"Thanks Spence."

She hung up the phone and went to check on Henry. She was devastated that Will and her couldn't stay together for Henry. She didn't want to put him through having mommy and daddy not together anymore. When she walked into the room she smiled as she saw her little boy sleeping in his bed and she kissed his forehead.

"Henry, mommy loves you and daddy will always love you." She whispered to him and walked out of the room.

When she went downstairs she saw Spencer knocking on the door. She smiled and opened the door.

"JJ what's wrong?"

"Will and I broke up. It was coming for a while. I went upstairs and saw him packing his bags."

"Oh JJ, I'm so sorry."

"Can we just hang out for a while." She said as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Of course." He brushed her tear away and JJ felt a spark between them. Will never did that. She smiled.

They sat on the couch and looked at each other.

"How's Henry?"

"He's asleep."

JJ looked into Spencer's eyes and smiled as she looked into those familiar brown eyes and knew right then that she needed to show him how much she appreciates everything he ever did for her. She got up from the couch and lifted him up as well.

"JJ, where are we going?"

"Upstairs because I want to make love with someone that I love and makes me feel loved as well."

"You love me?"

She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips. Spencer opened his mouth and they kissed passionately. They kissed for several minutes and finally broke for air.

"Does that answer you question, Dr. Reid?"

"I think I might need more statistics."

"It's a good thing that we're continuing this in my bed."

She held his hand and they went upstairs and walked into her room. He kissed her passionately after he shut the door. They lovingly took off each other's clothes until they were in the intimate clothing. Spencer moaned as he saw JJ's bra and panties. JJ moaned as she saw Spencer's erection under his boxer. She kissed his neck and when he moans she knows that he loves this.

Spencer picks her up and she wraps her legs around her waist. JJ moans as she feels his erection wanting to break free. Spencer walks over to her bed and they get on the bed and kiss passionately. Spencer unsnaps her bra and moans as he sees her pert breasts. He lays her down and kisses down her body until he reaches for her left breast with his mouth and the right breast with his skillful hand.

"Oh God, Spence that feels incredible. Don't ever stop!"

He lifts his head up and looks in her blue eyes. "I don't plan to, Jen. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She brings his head down for another kiss.

They kiss until breathing is necessary. Spencer resumes kissing down her body and he reaches her panties and kisses around them and down to her thigh. He brings up his head to meet JJ's eyes and she nods her head.

"I trust you Spencer."

He uses his nimble fingers to bring down her panties he kisses every newly discovered parts of JJ until he throws them over his shoulder. He goes up her legs kissing her and smirks as he hears her moans and his cock jumps at the sound. He pauses his intimate kisses to take off his boxers and when JJ shes him fully nudes she moans at his ten inch cock. He comes back to lay over her and she turns them so he's on his back.

"Well…well. Spencer you are well endowed and I think I might need to give you some special care."

"By are means, Jen."

She straddles him and brings her mouth down to his cock. She kisses the head and smiles when she hears the moans coming from him. She blows on him and engulf him into her mouth. He moans and starts to move his hips so he can fuck her mouth.

"Jennifer, that's fucking amazing."

She moves her head up and down like his cock is her personal life line. She moans as he erratically fucks her mouth and moves her finger down to her center to bring herself to orgasm along with Spencer.

"Baby, I'm going to cum."

She starts to feel the same and sucks harder and she can taste his sweet cum trickle down her throat. This brings her to her orgasm and she screams from the powerful force of it. She releases his softening member out of her mouth and sees his satisfied smile.

"Jen, that was outstanding."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He rolls them over and looks into her eyes.

"Do you have a condom?" she asks.

"No, I didn't think this was going to happen. Are you on birth control?"

"No. Will and I were thinking of having another baby but then we started to have problems."

"We'll just see what happens."

He looks into her eyes asking for permission to make love to her. She nods and he kisses her as he presses into her delicately until he is fully in her heat. He doesn't move until she adjusts to his size.

She rolls her hips and he gets the hint that she wants him to continue. He moves his hips and she follows his movements, thrust for thrust. They kiss with hunger and passion as they moved in harmony. She turned them over and she started to ride her boyfriend and he had his hands to her hips. He sat up with her still on his cock and they were thrusting and kissing each other while their hands were all over their backs.

"Spence, I don't think I can last any longer."

"Let go, Jen. I've got you."

She orgasms and moves erractically and it triggers Spencer's and his sperm bathes her womb. JJ rolls off of his and cuddles into his side. He pulls the comforter over them and kisses her sweetly.

"That was incredible."

"Marry me."

She looks at him and smiles.

"Yes."

They kiss and then fall asleep.

**Please review with your thoughts of this first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter orginally going to have a happier tone but when I started writing it I realized that I needed to explain why Will left his family and what he did to make JJ terrified to tell her friends that they were having problems. There are mentions of sexual, physical, emotional and verbal abuse.**

JJ was sleeping when she started having a nightmare. It was the fight that drove Will and her apart.

"_Char, I don't like the fact that your back at the BAU."_

"_Why not Will?"_

"_Because of your crush on Spencer."_

"_I don't want to talk about this again. He is one of my best friends in the world. And you know what before we even met we went to a football game together and sometimes I regret not going on a second date with him and I wish he was Henry's father. Because he isn't cruel and manipulative as you are."_

"_Take that back bitch!"_

"_No. And you've trapped me in this unloving relationship and you made the decision that we were going to try for another baby. I cannot bring a baby into this clusterfuck of a relationship. It's worse enough that Henry knows that we're fighting."_

"_So are you sleeping with him?"_

"_No I'm not but I can actually talk to him about something without it becoming a fucking fight."_

_Will smacks across her face and then proceeds to rape her._

"No, Will, no. I said no. Stop it! Stop!"

Spencer wakes up and looks at his fiancee. "Jen, what happened."

"I had a nightmare about a fight Will and I had six months ago. He asked me if I was sleeping with you and I told him to drop it and then he pushed me to the point where I basically told him that I wished that you were Henry's father. He smacked me and then he…he raped me."

"What?"

"Um, last night, us was the first time I've had sex in six months and it was incredible and all you cared about was making sure that I was comfortable."

"Why didn't you report it six months ago?"

"I was scared he was going to take it out on Henry. He was already saying nasty things and hitting him. But I always reassured him that Will did love him and now he up and leaves without telling him goodbye. Or telling me where he was going to stay. You know if he shows up again I am going to file charges against him for child abuse."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he did this before. He left for two weeks and than came back and he was fine for a while and then he would flip and start being abusive again. I am not putting Henry through that again. He is terrified to tell me if he had an accident or if he did something wrong."

JJ starts to cry and Spencer rubs her back.

"We need to tell the team about the abuse."

JJ nods her head and cuddles into his side

"_MOMMY! MOMMY!"_

JJ got off the bed and quickly puts on her pajamas. "Baby, you might want to get dressed so Henry doesn't see you naked."

Spencer nods and quickly gets dressed and they go into the hallway.

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! DADDY HURTED ME IN MY DWEAM!"_

JJ and Spencer quickly go into the toddler's room and Henry is crying so hard that he wets the bed.

"Mommy, I peed on my bed. No tell daddy. The last time he hitted me." Henry cried.

"Henry, you're safe. You're safe. I'll make sure that daddy will never hurt you again. I'll make it difficult for him to ever see you again."

"How?"

"Henry I can be your daddy if you want me to?" Spencer tells him as he picks him up and walks over to get him fresh underwear and pajamas in his drawers.

Henry looks at him and nods. "You no hit me like daddy?"

"I'll never, ever hurt you or mommy."

"Pinky swear." Henry holds his pinky.

"Pinky swear." He hooks his pinky around Henry's.

JJ cries as she sees what Will did to make their son terrified to tell her that he wet the bed.

"Baby, I'll change your bedding and Spencer will change your pajamas."

Henry nods and smiles.

JJ walks out of the room and walks out to the laundry room and breaks down. Spencer and Henry walk in there to put his pajamas in the washing machine.

"Baby we need to tell the team that you are not safe while Will is out there."

"Okay."

"I'll call the team and set up a meeting in the round table room."

"Okay. Can you give me Henry."

"Here." Spencer hands Henry to his mother.

"Mommy. I don't want daddy to come back."

"We thought he wasn't going to come back the last time. Right?"

Henry nodded. "He was nice and than scawy wike a monster." Henry cried again in fear and then he wet himself again. "No hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you, honey. You need a bath."

"You both need a bath."

"Henry can you go into your bedroom for a minute." Spencer said kneeling in front of him.

Henry left the room.

"Jen, did Will ever molest Henry?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I left my son with the one man that I thought he would be safe with and with the bed wetting and being terrified there is no question that he was being molested. I don't understand what happened. When we first got together he was such a decent man and when I was expecting Henry he was so great and up until I came back to work with you guys that is when Henry started wetting the bed and Will abusing me."

"Honey you need to report him."

"I can't do it myself. I'll need the team with me when I file so he can't try to get out of it."

"We'll think of something to protect you both."

"I love you so much Spencer. I wish we had that second date seven years ago because Henry wouldn't have Will as his father." She starts crying.

"Jennifer, I'm so sorry that bastard did this to you and Henry right under our noses."

**The next chapter will be the team finding out what a monster Will was to do these horrible things to their 'sister' and their nephew. This was tough for me to put this in my story but it was necessary for this story to work. Please review this chapter. I tried to remember what they explained as signs of child abuse and molestation from a few episodes of Criminal Minds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank Whatif-ifonly for her reviews and comments. It made me brave enough to go on with this story line. Thanks girl!**

During Henry's bath JJ got her son dressed and then took a shower. She cried during her shower. How could she be so stupid to let that monster in her life. She would never regret having Henry but she doesn't understand how such a loving family man could become a monster in less than a year. Once she got dressed they went to Spencer's apartment so he can change his clothes. Henry was playing with Spencer's cat. JJ was smiling at her son being the playful boy he used to be. Spencer came into the living room and they went to his car to drive to the BAU.

They went into the bullpen and saw that everyone was in the round table room. Henry had his coloring book with him and Hotch was outside of his office.

"Aaron, can Henry and Jack stay in your office because I don't want them to hear what we will be talking about in there."

"Of course."

JJ goes down to Henry's level. "Henry, Jack is in there and you both can play while we talk with your aunts and uncles."

"Mommy what if daddy comes and hits me again." Henry started to cry and then peed his pants. "No hit me!" he screams.

The teams runs into the hallway and looks as JJ, Spencer and Aaron try to calm the toddler down.

"Henry were not going to hit you. Daddy isn't here. He won't hurt you." JJ tells her son in a soothing voice.

"What do you mean? Daddy won't hurt you?" Derek asks angrily.

"Morgan not here in the hallway please wait until JJ calms Henry down." Spencer tells him as he rubs Henry's back.

"Daddy why is Henry crying?" Jack asks his father.

"His daddy was being mean to him."

"Why?"

"I don't know buddy."

"Spencer did we pack Henry a pull-up?"

"We did and a change of shorts."

"Hotch can we change him in your office?"

"Of course."

"Come here buddy, we're going to wait for you two in the round table room."

JJ picked up her son and Spencer followed her into Hotch's office.

"Mommy, why did daddy touch me in bad spot?"

"When was the last time he touched you there?" JJ asked her son with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Before you come home yeswerday."

"Oh my god. Spencer can you please do this I can't be in here right now to change him."

"Of course Jen." Spencer kisses her forehead.

JJ walks out of the room and goes into the round table room. Tears are falling and Penelope walks over to hug her. Hotch walks out of the room with Jack.

"JJ, I'll be right back.

"Jayje, what's going on?"

"Six months ago Will raped me."

"WHAT?" Derek asked angrily.

JJ nodded and started to cry. "He's also been molesting Henry. I didn't figure it out until this morning. He just told me that before I got home yesterday Will molested him again."

"Oh my God." Penelope starts crying thinking about her beloved godson being violated by the one person that should always protect him.

"Where's that son of a bitch?" Derek asks with venom.

"I don't know, Derek. Last night he left and I called Spencer and then we made love because I needed to feel loved. We're together now for the long haul. Before he knew what was really going on he asked me to marry him."

Spencer walks into the room.

"How is he Spencer?" JJ asks her fiance.

"He's still shaken but he told me that he loved me and he called me daddy."

"He did?"

"Yes. I think he's trying to replace Will with me in his mind since he know that I'll never make him cry. Do they all know?"

"Yes, we all do." David tells him as Derek walks over to them.

"I'm so sorry about what's been happening to Henry, JJ. I can't believe I didn't notice that the last time I saw Henry. He seemed normal and playful."

"Um, this isn't the first time Will has left us. He left four months ago and then he came back two weeks after that. He would be back to normal and then he would become abusive again. Ever since that night I haven't let him touch me."

Aaron cannot understand why a father would ever do that to his child.

"JJ, you need to report this." Emily said before she hugged them.

"We are but we need to find him first. He was assaulting an FBI Agent so it makes it a federal offense." Spencer tells Penelope.

"I found these drawings that Henry had they are Henry's view of what's been happening to him. There is a progression of happy drawings and then disturbing ones." JJ gives them to Aaron.

"Morgan and Garcia you try to find that son of a bitch. Prentiss, Dave and I are going to work on the profile. Reid and JJ should be with Henry. Jack will be with him still." Aaron tells the team and they go to the different areas.

When JJ and Spencer walk into Aaron office. They smile as they see Jack comfort a still sad Henry. They're coloring a picture. They're smiles drop when they see Henry's drawing. It's obviously Henry in his bedroom and a monster lurking in the shadows.

"Henry, is that your drawing?" JJ asks her son.

He nods his head up and down.

"Miss JJ. Why did his daddy be mean to him. Henry told me that's his daddy. He reminds me of that mean monster that killed my mommy." Jack starts to cry.

"Boys lets watch cartoons." Spencer turns on the tv and puts on Disney channel Finding Nemo was on.

The movie got the boy's attention.

In Dave's office they had a picture of Will that Penelope gave to them along with the drawings.

"Okay, what do we know about Will?" Dave asks them.

"He's from New Orleans and used to be a detective. His father died in Katrina and he met JJ in early 2007. They've been dating ever since then. So what happened between that Will to the Will that molests his son regularly?" Emily says as she looks at the photo of Will and the drawings that Henry drew and it broke her heart.

Penelope and Derek walk into the room. "We found him. He's rented a room in the motel that's a block away from JJ's house."

"We need to tell JJ."

As they walked into the room they saw Will getting out of the elevator.

Derek ran up to him and pushed him into the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem Morgan?" Will asks him.

"My problem is with assholes like you that rape their girlfriend and molest their sons."

"They were asking for it." Will told him bitterly.

Spencer heard the commotion and saw that Derek had Will against the wall. "Jen, Will's here. Keep Henry and Jack safe."

"Boys lets watch more of the movie." JJ told them to distract them as Spencer went into the hallway.

"Look who it is. Jennifer's Prince Charming. Where is she and Henry?" Will asks sarcastically.

Spencer punches him in the face.

"You're under arrest for rape and child molestation. You have the right to remain silent and have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one we will appoint you one." Derek tells him as he leads him into Rossi's conference room.

Will walks across the hallway and sees Henry and JJ. "Henry, hey buddy!"

Henry looks at Will when he heard his name. He starts crying loudly and has another accident.

JJ walks into the hallway pissed. "Where is that son of a bitch?"

**Cliffhanger. What should happen to Will? I already have an idea I just want to know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the conclusion of the Will storyline. Enjoy!**

"I said where is that son of a bitch?" they all stared at her.

"Jayje, Morgan took him to one of the conference rooms." Penelope told her.

"Garcia and Prentiss can you watch Jack and Henry?" Hotch asked them.

They both nodded their heads and walked into Hotch's office and closed the door.

"Hotch, I need to know why Will did this to Henry? How the father of my son can possibly do this and what happened that made him so hurtful and manipulative." JJ told her boss.

"Reid go in there with her. I'll get Morgan so you can both talk to Will."

He left them for a while.

"Jen, are you sure you want to know the reasons why he did those horrible things?"

"I need to know Spencer. I used to love him and he was a great father for Henry. I just hope he sees what he lost because of his anger and pride."

"Alright. Let's make sure that we can talk to him without him using Henry against us in the interrogation."

"Before we go in there we need those drawings because if I know Will he will deny that the molesting and rape never took place."

They walk into Rossi' office and collect the drawings and put them in an empty box. They walk out of the office and to the interrogation room that Will was taken to after Hotch told Morgan the plan..

"Good luck JJ and Reid. I hope he rots in hell." Morgan told them.

They nod grimly and walk into the interrogation room and close the door behind them.

"Hi, JJ how's it going?" Will asks them with a smirk.

"Will. We know what you've been doing to Henry."

"I haven't done anything to our son. What would give you that idea?" Will gives Spencer a disgusted look.

"You know what Will? I can't believe that you got away with doing all of the abuse to Jen and Henry right under our noses."

"Well, I guess your not the best profilers then."

"I don't know what happened to us Will but we were done the night you raped me six months ago. You used Henry to make sure I wouldn't leave you or tell my friends about how twisted you've become. At least now I'm with someone that treats me right and will never, ever rape me or make Henry cry."

"Again. I don't know what you're talking about. There's no evidence of any abuse."

JJ looks at his eyes and sees the coldness in his soul that replaced the love for her and Henry.

"Is that so? No evidence? Look at what I have here." She takes out her tablet and opens the file with the photos from the aftermath of the rape.

She shows him the photo of her face the morning after the rape. There was a bruise. "Will I believe this is the first piece of a lot of evidence that we need to put you away."

"You could have gotten that from falling down the stairs."

"That was what I said but I also recorded this file the morning in my car."

"_Last night when I got home. Will and I got into this big fight. He accused me of cheating on him with Spence. We've had this fight but he pushed me too far and I revealed that I had gone to that football game with Spencer and I told him that I wished he was Henry's father and then he slapped me and than he raped me. I told him to stop and I said no and he ignored it."_

"That proves that I did rape you but you have no evidence that I've ever molested Henry."

"Will actually we do." JJ told him as she placed the drawings across the table.

Will looked a little worried he thought he made it very clear to Henry to not tell mommy about what was going on.

"These don't prove anything."

"Cut the crap." JJ gets into Will's face. "You molested my son yesterday before I got home and it wasn't the first time was it?"

"No. It wasn't the first time?"

"Why did you do that to my son?"

"Because you went puttin' out Cher. And I told that little shit to keep his fucking mouth shut or I was going to make his life a living hell."

"Will he didn't tell me. I figured it out a piece of shit. He had an accident this morning and Spencer and I made sure that he was fine. He can't even look at you or think of you without having an accident. That stunt that you pulled when Morgan took you away scared him. Why would you do that?" JJ asks with venom in her voice.

"My uncle did that to me when I was Henry's age I decided I should prepare him for what's out there."

JJ feels sick her son's father was molested himself as a child. She throws up in the trash can.

"Honey, it's going to be ok. We're going to stop the cycle with Henry." Spencer rubbed her back as she heaved.

"Stop throwin' up bitch. What did I tell you about cryin' in front of me!" Will yells at her.

JJ steadys herself and walks over to him.

"We're not home anymore Will. You can't intimidate me anymore."

Will stands up, pulls her hair and punches her in the face.

Morgan and Hotch opened the door as Spencer pointed his gun at Will and shot him in the chest.

Will fell to the ground and Morgan checked his pulse. There wasn't one. He was dead. Spencer helped JJ up and they walked out of the room.

JJ cried all the way to Hotch's office and when she comes in she sees Henry sleeping on the couch.

"Jayje, what happened?" Penelope asks her as she looks at her appearance.

"Will punched her and I killed him." Spencer told her.

Henry started screaming.

"DADDY BAD TOUCH! BAD TOUCH!"

Spencer picks him up. "Buddy you're safe now. Your mean daddy will never hurt you again." He rubs his back soothingly.

"He go away?"Henry asks him with tears falling.

Spencer nods. "He went to the place where the monsters go when they die."

Henry cries in his shoulder. "I wov you Spencer. You better daddy than my daddy."

"I love you too, Henry."

The women cry as they watch the scene in front of them. Spencer comforting Henry in the way that a father would protect his son. JJ closes her eyes and tries to imagine how life would have been like if Spencer was the father of Henry. That was the last thing she remembers before everything goes dark and she collapses.

**What's wrong with JJ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**These next set of chapters will be the recovery from the trauma that JJ and Henry endured. I want to thank Whatif-ifonly for reviewing and being an avid supporter of this story. And to all the readers that put this on their alerts, favorite stories and reviewed. I appreciate it ! .org/living-with-anxiety/children/treatment is where I got the information about anxiety in children.**

_Spencer picks him up. "Buddy you're safe now. Your mean daddy will never hurt you again." He rubs his back soothingly._

"_He go away?" Henry asks him with tears falling._

_Spencer nods. "He went to the place where the monsters go when they die."_

_Henry cries in his shoulder. "I wov you Spencer. You better daddy than my daddy."_

"_I love you too, Henry."_

_The women cry as they watch the scene in front of them. Spencer comforting Henry in the way that a father would protect his son. JJ closes her eyes and tries to imagine how life would have been like if Spencer was the father of Henry. That was the last thing she remembers before everything goes dark and she collapses._

When JJ opened her eyes she was in a hospital bed and Spencer was sleeping on the couch.

"Spencer." She said in a gravely voice.

Spencer opens his eyes and wakes up. He smiles and walks over to her and kisses her forehead. "Jen you scared me. I'm happy that your awake."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed yesterday and you've been sleeping ever since."

"Where's Henry?"

"He's in the children's ward. Penelope is with him."

"What's wrong?"

"Henry has anxiety and they've scheduled an appointment with a child psychologist in this hospital for tomorrow."

"When will I be able to be out of this bed because I need to be with my son during that first meeting with his doctor. What's her name?"

"I believe her name is Judith Myers. And I'll ask your doctor when he thinks will be best for you to be released."

JJ nods her head and Spencer kisses her forehead. "I'll be right back."

He walks out of the room and she feels heartbroken that her son has these struggles now. She wished she knew exactly when the abuse started and she would have filed for a restraining order. But she was so afraid about what Will would do to them if she told her team. She hoped that Will burned in hell for what he did to their sweet and kind son. Tears slid down her cheeks..

Spencer and her doctor walked into the room. "Jen what's wrong?" Spencer walked over to her.

"I'm thinking about Henry and how terrified he must be."

"Jennifer, once you have something to eat you'll be able to be discharged. I talked to your son's doctor and she told me that when Henry goes home they want him to relax and have happy things surround him."

They nodded their heads. And he left the room.

"Jen, I told my landlord that I was planning on moving out. I'm not letting you take care of Henry by yourself. He needs the both of us right now."

"I know. I love you so much Spencer. And I want Henry to have your last name. I want to marry you once he has a chance to adjust."

"I love you so much, Jennifer and I'm so happy that you want to get married once Henry is better. Jen I need to talk to you about what you said the other night about we'll just see what happens. Do you want a baby?"

"I'd love to have your children Spence. I felt that when I was still with Will that I couldn't bring another child into that relationship."

"So we're going to see what happens. I love you so much, sweetheart."

The nurse came in with JJ's lunch. JJ smiled at the idea of food because she's starving.

Two hours later she's discharged and they walk into the children's ward. They knock on the door and walked into Henry's room.

Henry turns his head to the door and smiles. "Mommy, daddy."

"Hi sweetie, how's my big boy?"

"Good."

The doctor comes into the room and smiles as she sees her young patient smiling.

"Are you ready to go home. The nice doctor told me that you could go home now."

"That's right Henry. I told your mother that you need to have a relaxing night at home, okay." The doctor told him.

"Yeah. I want to go home. Bye bye." He waved bye to the doctor.

"C'mon buddy let's take you and mommy home." Spencer said as he picked up his soon to be son off the bed.

Once they get home they have Henry lay down on the couch and put on children's music. JJ kisses his forehead. "Honey, Spencer and I will be in the kitchen alright. Tell us if you need anything ok, sweetie."

"Yes mommy."

They walk into the kitchen and sit at the table. They need to discuss their relationship and about Henry's anxiety.

"Spencer I'm glad your here I have no idea of how I was going to do this by myself."

"Jen, you'll never have to go through this alone. I'm in love with you and I promised Henry that I was going to be his father and I don't want to make the mistakes my dad did."

"Spence, you're not your father. You wouldn't want to leave behind your friends and family when life got to tough. You are one of the most selfless man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I'm glad that we're together now."

"While you were sleeping in the hospital Hotch put us all in stand down for a month because what happened yesterday took a lot out of all of us personally."

"That gives us time to figure out how we are going to have to schedule Henry's appointments with this psychologist and psychitrist. What should we bring tomorrow?" JJ asked.

"I think we need to bring those drawings so both of them have an idea how extreme his anxiety is for the average three year old. Instead of being afraid of the dark and strangers he's afraid that every time he makes a mistake that were going to do the same things that _he_ did." Spencer said never wanting to even say Will's name. It made him feel sick inside that someone would do that to Henry who is so innocent and the sweetest little boy.

They heard little foot steps walking into the room. They looked at Henry holding his stuffed dinosaur that Spencer gave him for his birthday.

"Mommy, Daddy Spencer?"

"What is it sweetie?" JJ asked as she picked up her son.

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Of course sweetie. I'll get it from the DVD shelf."

"Peter Pan sounds relaxing and fun at the same time."

During the movie Henry was laughing and laid down on Spencer's lap. JJ and Spencer looked at each other and hoped that at the appointment tomorrow that the two specialists will know how to help him.

**The end of chapter 5. The rest of the story will have Henry's anxiety interwoven with other plot points. But I assure you he will be fine. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow 1,333 hits when I started writing this chapter! There will be a love scene in the beginning of this chapter. And then Henry will have his first appointment. Enjoy and please review with your thoughts.**

Spencer and JJ lay in her bed. They had just finished Henry's bedtime routine. JJ was worried about Henry and she needed Spencer to reassure her that he'll be fine and the appointment will help us set up a plan to help him with his anxiety. His arms were wrapped around her and she turned to face him.

"Spence?"

"What?" he turned to look into her eyes.

"Make love to me."

His response was a smile and he kissed her softly on the lips. JJ was in a nightie and Spencer was just in a t-shirt and pajama pants. He took off his t-shirt and kissed her neck. He tickled her sides and it makes her giggle. He looked into her eyes.

"I love seeing you giggle. I know what's going on with Henry is scary but we need to make sure that he gets better and not living in fear all the time."

She nods and smiles and brings his lips to hers. Her hands go down his chest and his abdominal muscles. He flips them over and takes off her nightie and she's left in her panties. She takes off his pants and moans as sees that he wasn't wearing boxers. He slides her panties down her legs and she flips them over so that he hovers over her.

"You ready, Jen."

"Always."

He positions himself against her and slides in. He waits until she adjusts and when she moves her hips he knows she is. He sets a gentle rhythm he wants this time to be nice and slow. He kisses her neck and she wraps her legs around him. He looks into her eyes and kisses her lips with so much love and passion. He increases his pace a little more and she meets his pace. She wraps her arms around his back.

"I love you Spence, I needed this."

"No, we needed this, Jen. I love you so much."

She smiles and hearing him say those words makes her let go and go into bliss. She pushes her fingers into his back. Spencer smirks and starts to thrust a little bit faster. He will always make sure that she's satisfied before he lets himself go into bliss. She feels his semen go into her womb and feels him softening and he rolls off of her. They are covered with a sheen of sweat.

"Wow. That was incredible. We should have gotten together much sooner. I've never been with someone that is so loving and makes sure that I'm comfortable and makes sure that I'm satisfied. With Will it was the other way around."

"Well love, he isn't here anymore so Henry and you are safe now." He kisses her hand and she snuggles into his body. They put on their night clothes in case Henry needs them during the night.

They go into peaceful sleep until around 3 in the morning when they hear Henry knocking on the door. JJ sleepily opens the door and sees Henry clutching his dinosaur and tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter Henry?" She picks him up.

"Mean Daddy hurted me and I wet the bed again." She frowns and they walk into the master bathroom.

Spencer notices the light is on and hears the water running. He walks into the bathroom and sees Henry whimpering. He kneels at the tub by JJ.

"What happened buddy?"

"I dweamed that my mean daddy hurted me and I had an accident." He frowns.

"No alligator tears buddy, mommy and me are going to make you feel better."

JJ wets his hair and puts baby shampoo in his hair. She massages the shampoo in the curls. "Henry can you please shut your eyes."

He nods and closes his eyes. She rinses the shampoo and makes sure that all of it is gone before she washes his body with baby soap. She rinses his body and lifts him out of the tub. They walk into Henry's bedroom.

Spencer puts the dirty clothes into the hamper and gets new clothes out of the drawers and JJ puts Henry on the bed and puts on a pull up. Spencer hands her his green dinosaur pajamas. She puts them on and she takes him back to her bedroom. Spencer strips the sheets and puts them in the washing machine. He washes his hands and goes back into the bedroom he shares with JJ.

He smiles at what he sees. JJ is singing a lullabye to put Henry to sleep. He goes into the bed and kisses Henry on the forehead and whispers. "Goodnight, buddy. Your safe with mommy and daddy Spencer."

"Jen we need to find another house because I don't want him to have nightmares every night."

"I agree with you."

They fall back asleep. Spencer wakes up at 6:30 and sees Henry is awake. He picks him up and takes him downstair for some breakfast.

"Buddy what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cocoa Puffs, pwease."

"Cocoa Puffs coming up, Henry."

Spencer puts him in his booster seat at the table and makes two bowls of Cocoa Puffs one for Henry and one for himself. He hears JJ coming down the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning. How are my two favorite boys doing this morning."

"Good, mommy."

"That's good, Henry. Remember we have to see those two ladies today at the hospital."

Henry nods and Spencer gives him his cereal.

"Good morning, Jen." He kisses her lips and sits down by Henry.

"Good morning babe." She replies after the kiss.

She walks into the kitchen and gets a bagel and cream cheese. She starts the coffee maker and pours three glasses of orange juice.

"Spence, can you possibly give Henry his sippy cup?"

Spencer stands up and takes the sippy cup from her hand. "Do you want me to take mine as well."

She hands him his glass and he walks back to the table. She puts her food on the table and smiles as she sees her son smile. She would never get tired of that sight.

At 9:30 they were in the waiting room of the psychotric part of the hospital. Henry's appointment was at 9:45. They had brought the drawings and also his dinosaur. Ever since they had come back from the hospital the day before he couldn't be without it.

Judith Meyers and another woman, Elle Greenaway walk into the room.

They walk over to Spencer and JJ.

"Elle, are you a therapist now?"

"Yes, I specialize in counciling children with anxiety and survivors of sexual abuse."

"Follow us." Judith tells them.

They go into the office that she shares with Elle. Spencer, JJ and Henry sit on the couch.

"So, we heard from Henry's pediatrician Dr. Rachel Jones. That he now severs from extreme anxiety and had been molested by his deceased father is that right."

"Unfortunately." Spencer answers for them as he sees the tears falling from JJ's eyes.

"Yes, Spencer and I found out that Will had been molesting and abusing Henry Saturday morning. When ever Henry thinks about him he shakes, screams and has an accident."

They see Judith and Elle took down their notes in the laptops.

"When did his father die?" Judith asks and Elle looks up.

"Saturday. Elle knows that Spencer and I are FBI agents and we had told the team and they were looking for him so we could hear his side of things. He came to the BAU and Spencer and I were interrogating him. He told us that he had been abused by his uncle when he was around Henry's age. I got sick, he yelled at me, I stood for myself, punched me in the face and Spencer shot him."

Henry was starting to get a panic attack when he heard his mean daddy's name and started crying. It was a good thing that he was wearing a pull up.

"Mean daddy did bad touch to me. Is he going to get me? I told he telled me not to tell." Henry cried in JJ's lap.

"Buddy, mean daddy isn't going to hurt you anymore. I promise you that. He is where the other monsters are." Spencer told him

"He won't come back?"

"No, Henry. I feel so bad that he made you cry. But remember that I will always be here for you and mommy." Spencer

Henry nodded and Spencer gave him his dinosaur to cuddle with.

Judith and Elle look at each other and start to tear up after seeing the extent of Henry's anxiety.

"Um, since we can't give prozac to young children. We will like to see Henry every 2-3 weeks so we can see how he progresses. Elle will work with him most of the time since she has experience with children survivors of sexual abuse. And I see that you know each other?"

"We did. She was on the same team for a year and a half." Spencer told Judith.

"So. I would suggest that you don't mention Henry's mean daddy because until I see him again I would want to know if he's getting worse or better."

Judith and Elle hand them their business cards with their contact information.

They walk out of the office and the first thing that their doing when they get home is call the realtor and tell them that they need to find a new place to live.

**End of Chapter 6. I bet I surprised you all that I made Elle Henry's therapist. Tell me your thoughts and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place two weeks after chapter 6. This is the next step in their relationship. They're moving into a house and they find out that there is going to be a new member of the family enjoy!**

JJ was in the bedroom where boxes were filled with her belongings. They had just closed on a house in the same block that Aaron and Jack lived in. They had decided that Henry needed a friend that he knew very well and got along with. Henry thought of Jack as an older brother and the day at the BAU, Jack did a great job at making sure that Henry felt safe and protected. They were already talking about spending sleep overs together. JJ told Jack that when Henry was feeling better that it would be a definite possibility. Penelope and Emily walked into the room and smiled as they saw JJ looking at her things. She had lived in this house ever since she moved to Virginia. It hard to imagine that her son's life changed a month ago.

"Jayje, I know it's hard but your doing the right thing. This house was filled with too many sad memories for Henry. I'm still going to be forever pissed at that son of a bitch. If I could find a way to hack and cause hell to a dead person. Will would be the one to do it on and you know, George Foyet."

Elle walked in the room and knocked on the wall. "Can I come in, JJ?"

They turned and smiled as they saw their former colleague and friend.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Henry." Elle hugged JJ.

Penelope and Emily took that as a cue to leave and help the guys.

"I know. I'm just glad that his therapist is someone that I trust. So what have you been up to the last few years."

"After what happened to me. I moved back to New York and reconnected with my family. I was angry for a long time and I drank to cope but I developed a drinking problem and now I've been sober for two years. I moved here when I became a therapist and when I saw that it was your son that was molested, I knew I had to be the person that should help him out of the darkness. And it also made a lot of sense because Judith and I share the same office."

"So what did I miss during the last few years?"

"A lot of things actually."

"Spencer was taken by an unsub in Georgia for two days. He confided in me during my pregnancy with Henry that he was injected with Diludid by him and he developed a problem. He's been clean ever since. I met Will around the same time, he was sure a different person then. I will never regret meeting him because he gave me Henry. Gideon's friend was killed by an unsub in his apartment and quit a couple of months after. David Rossi took over as senior field agent. Two years ago, Haley was killed by George Foyet, "The Reaper" we had caught him in Boston but he escaped and decided to destroy Hotch's life. He almost killed Jack but Hotch killed him first. I was transferred to the Pentagon for a while and finally Emily Prentiss, your replacement was an Interpol Agent before she joined the Bureau. Ian Doyle was a dangerous unsub he used to be part of the IRA and Emily had to sleep with him for the assignment. And now here we are."

"When did you and Reid get together?"

"The night before we discovered what was wrong with Henry."

"And your already engaged?" she indicated to the engagement ring on JJ's finger. It was a ¼ karot blue sapphire with two clear diamonds on it's sides.

JJ nodded. "C'mon Spence and I've known each other for a long time and had longed for each other for a long time."

"Oh I get it your soul mates. You were always destined to be together. I always had a feeling when I was a profiler that you were going to get together one day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was a pool going between Morgan and I." Elle said with a smirk.

The guys walk into the room to help load the boxes in the moving truck. Spencer kissed JJ on the cheek.

"Hi, Jen."

"Where's Henry?"

"Jack and Henry are playing with their toys in the living room."

"Good."

"Reid how has Henry been doing the last week?" Elle asked him with concern.

"Henry hasn't had any major panic attacks. We threw out all the pictures of Will so Henry doesn't see them."

"That's good. I'm still baffled that his father would actually do that to him especially knowing that Henry's mother is an FBI Agent." Elle told Spencer and JJ.

They nodded in sadness. They will feel that way for a long time and probably forever.

Once all the boxes and things are gone. JJ and Spencer look at the house one last time and go into JJ's car to drive to their new home. Morgan and Penelope were driving Spencer's car there.

Spencer and JJ look as their new house is filled with empty boxes during most of the day the team and Elle were helping them put everything in the necessary places. They had ordered pizza and were eating on the dining room table. JJ felt sick for some reason and ran into the bathroom and got sick.

Spencer walked into the room to make sure she was ok. "Jen, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Spence. I mean it just came over me. I've been fine all day. Can you get the medicine bag there's pepto bismol in there."

He gave her the bag and she looked in there. She paused when she saw that her tampons were in there and that she was late.

"Spence."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late. The last time I was late I was pregnant with Henry. We need to get a test."

He nodded and helped her up. We walked into the dining room.

"We're going to get a pregnancy test we'll be back in like 15 minutes." JJ told the team and they went into her car.

While in the car, JJ was looking out the window. She wasn't as apprehensive this time around with being pregnant. They wanted it to be up to chance. All they needed was the pregnancy test so they will know or not.

"Do you think we're having a baby, Jen?"

She looks at him and nods. Her period was always on time so she was certain that she was pregnant. "We'll find out won't we?"

They walk into the walgreens and JJ picked up the first pregnancy test she saw and they purchased it. They went into the family bathroom and JJ took the pregnancy test. As she waited for the result she got out of the stall. She looked in Spencer eye's as they waited for the results.

"It's time to check, Jen."

She turned it over and smiled when she saw the pink plus sign. She showed it to Spencer and he hugged her.

"We're having a baby, Jen. I'm so happy." He kissed her sweetly.

They threw away the test and bought three candy bars to celebrate this wonderful occasion when the team leaves so they can have a talk with Henry.

When they opened the door of their home and walked into the living room everyone were waiting to hear the news.

"Well?" Penelope asks them.

"We're having a baby!" JJ says with a big smile.

"Congratulations." Derek says as he hugged JJ and then gave Spencer a smirk.

Spencer blushed at the smirk.

Everyone leaves so the parents to be can explain what was happening to JJ to Henry.

Henry was playing with his stuffed dinosaur in his bedroom. They walked in and sat on his bed.

"Henry we need to tell you something okay?" JJ told him.

"Okay." He sat on the bed.

"Henry, mommy and I are going to have a baby. Your going to be a big brother isn't that cool?"

"Where is it?"

"It's not ready to be born." JJ tells her son with a smile.

"Oh?" Henry said with confusion.

"The baby has to get big and strong before it will be born. It's in mommy's stomach and will be there for 9 months in total."

"How'd it get in there?" Henry asked in wonder.

"Um," JJ was stumped. She didn't want to have this talk with her son until he was 13. She looked at Spencer for help.

"Buddy, you know when I do magic?"

Henry nodded.

"Well I did a trick and now mommy is going to have a baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know that yet baby." JJ said with a smile.

She was happy that her son seemed interested in being an older brother what worried her is his anxiety. Everyday is going to be a give and take for the family of three and soon-to-be four.

They did Henry's bed routine and went into their bedroom to celebrate their baby.

Spencer picked her up and locked the door. He put her on the bed and took every inch of his clothes off. When he finished he also saw that JJ was also naked and in the middle of the bed waiting for him. He instantly got hard and went on the bed and kissed her. One of his hands instinctively went to her still flat stomach. One of her hands covered his. They're eyes connected and they kissed.

"Wow. I can't believe we're having a baby." He said as he looked into her eyes.

He kissed down her body. Every inch. She moaned as he kissed her left breast and then her right. He went down to her stomach and then kissed around her belly button. "Hi, baby. It's daddy. I love you so much, already."

JJ smiled and teared up as she heard him say that. She moaned as he kissed her core. Wow he never did that to her before. She loved every second of it. He kissed back to her body until he reached her lips.

"Spence, I need you."

"I know, baby. Jen I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Are you ready?"

"Always."

She felt him position himself into her and slid in. Her body was on fire. Ever since they had sex the second time they had been waiting until Henry had his anxiety under control and slept without having accidents. He hadn't had one in two weeks so they were enjoying every second of this without worrying about Henry.

Spencer set a fast but loving pace. He kissed her neck and bit it gently. JJ moaned she loved it when he gave her hickeys. That was what they were doing the last few weeks. She used all of her strength and flipped them over and she slid up and down his cock. He moaned at the feeling. Both of his hands were at her hips. They both sat up and both of their hands were on each other's backs. This position reminded them of their first night they were together and both smiled as they realized that was probably the night their baby was conceived. Because they had done it numerous times that night. JJ felt that familiar sensation in her lower belly and her muscles clenched around Spencer.

"Jen, let go. I'm there too, baby." Spencer told her as he kissed her passionately.

They both let go at the same time. Moans filled the room. Once they're breathing went back to normal Spencer went back on his back and JJ rolled off of him.

"That was amazing. Wow, sex while I'm pregnant is going to be on fire!"

"I'm so happy that we're having this baby."

"Me too, Spence."

They put on they're pajamas in case Henry needed them anytime during the night. He didn't and they couldn't wait what the morning will bring.

**8 will be up soon! Please review or PM me with your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and/or PM'd me because you motivate me to continue this story. This is a happier chapter so there can be some sunshine for Henry. I went to see The Avengers this weekend and it was awesome. So I make a few references in this chapter.**

Spencer, JJ and Henry were at city hall to change Henry's birth certificate so that Spencer can be his father and not Will. They wanted the memory of Will to disappear from Henry's subconscious. They wanted to see the smile that they loved to see on Henry's face.

They thought back through the past couple of weeks and smiled as they remembered the first appointment they had with the OB/GYN and hearing their child's heartbeat and seeing their child for the first time. And telling JJ's parents and calling Diana to tell her the great news. They were ecstatic with the news and asked how Henry was adjusting at the new house.

The receptionist told them to come with her and they went into the office where the records are kept A middle aged man was sitting at his desk reading over the report that Judith Meyers and Elle had written about Henry's abuse.

"Mr Reid and Ms Jureau, I have read the report and your plea has been granted for Henry to be legally Spencer's son. All we need are your signatures and we'll have everything made official."

Spencer and JJ smiled and looked at their son as he held his dinosaur. The dinosaur had become his protector after the ordeal with his mean daddy. They don't mention him by name anymore because they want this to not linger on anymore and move on. After signing the necessary forms they got into their SUV.

"Mommy, daddy can we have McDonalds for lunch, please?"

Spencer and JJ looked at each other in agreement.

"Sure Henry, what do you want?" Spencer asked his son.

"Um, chicken nuggets, french fries and chocolate milk please."

"Baby, we'll eat at home because I'm sure that Abigail misses you."

Henry nodded excitedly. He loved the little kitten, a tabby mix, along with his daddy's old cat Gideon. His auntie Penelope had given it to him to make him smile.

"What do you want, Jen?"

"Um, how about a cheese burger, french fries and a vanilla shake."

"I'm going to have the same myself except for a chocolate shake."

When the got home they entered the house the two cats greeted them with meows. They went into the dining room and they got their lunch ready.

"Jen, we need to do decide whose going to watch Henry when we get back to work."

"I think for right now we take turns until I have maternity leave because I don't want to leave our son with complete strangers."

"I completely agree. If I have to I can set up my laptop with the teams so I can help them with the victimology and the case."

"We talk with Hotch and Rossi and maybe Pen can work her magic so that you can help out and watch Henry."

They nod and plan on talking to Hotch along with the rest of the team when they come over for dinner.

They give Henry his food and then bring their own food. Henry smiled as he ate his lunch and drank his chocolate milk. JJ moaned as she dipped her french frie in her vanilla shake. Spencer looks at her amused.

"What?"

"I guess your morning sickness is non existant."

"It was when I was pregnant with Henry almost through the entire pregnancy. Having no morning sickness is amazing." She said and then took a bite of her cheese burger.

Spencer took a bite of his cheese burger and then dunked his french fry in his ketchup.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at what I got!"

They look at Henry and see him holding his Avengers toy.

"That's cool Henry, that's Thor. He's the God of Thunder and part of the Avengers."

"Not to mention really hot." JJ whispered in Spencer's ear.

"I'm not?"

"Are you jealous of a fictional superhero?" she asked with an amused face.

"Somewhat."

"He has nothing on you, baby."

"He's going to protect me from monsters." Henry said with a smile on his face.

They looked at their son and stopped their playful banter and made the decision that they needed to watch the movie so Henry can feel safe.

"Henry, we have a movie with him in it do you want to watch it after we're done eating?" Spencer asked him.

"Can we please watch it, mommy?"

"Of course baby."

Henry clapped his hands happily and went back to his chicken nuggets.

During the movie Henry was amazed by how heroic Thor was and brave. He laughed at the funny parts and whispered to his dinosaur a few times. Spencer and JJ looked at their son with a smile. It was a rare occurance in the past few weeks to see the little boy smile and be happy. When the movie was over it was time for Henry's nap.

Spencer and JJ used this time to relax and talk about the baby.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" JJ asked as their fingers overlocked on her still flat stomach.

"As long as he or she is healthy, I'll be happy."

"I agree. But I can see us having a little girl. She'll be a daddy's girl for sure."

Spencer smiled as he thought about having a daughter with JJ. "She'll be like you for sure, Jen."

"We have our second appointment tomorrow and I'm really excited to see the baby again."

Spencer kissed her in the lips and she cuddled into his side. "I love you so much, Jen. You, Henry and this baby."

"We love you too, Spence."

At 4:00 Aaron and Jack came over for dinner. Jack and Henry played in the bonus room where Henry's toys are.

"Hotch, we've come to a decision about who will be staying with Henry and I'm going to correspond with the team via my laptop."

Aaron nodded. "Do what's best for Henry. The rest of the team will agree with this discision 100 percent."

"Thanks Hotch. We really appreciate it."

The rest of the team came after Aaron and Jack arrived. The guys watched the baseball game and Emily, Penelope and JJ were in the kitchen working on dinner.

"Jayje, how did things go at City Hall?"

"Spencer is legally Henry's father and we couldn't be any more happier."

"That's great JJ. It's going to be a long process for Henry to get better but at least he's making progress." Emily said and hugged JJ.

"How's the pregnancy so far?" Penelope asks with a smile.

"No morning sickness this time around. With Henry it was all the time."

At 6:30 supper was ready. They had chicken breasts, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. They were talking and laughing like they used to when they had dinners at each other's houses and when they were on cases.

When everyone left they did Henry's bedtime routine and watched the news before they went to bed. They were excited with what the next day would bring.

**Please review or PM me with your thoughts and thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Week 12 of Pregnancy: While it may seem as if you've doubled in size over the past few weeks with pregnancy weight gain, it's your baby who actually has!_

Spencer and JJ were up and getting ready for the day when they heard a noise in Henry's room. They went into the room and were shocked at what they saw. Everything was on the floor and Henry was crying on his bed and rocked back and forth. They also noticed the stains from accidents that Henry didn't tell them about

"Baby, what's the matter?" JJ asked as she manuvered around the room.

"Monsters everywhere!" Henry said as he went on his back and curled into a ball.

Spencer sits on the bed and puts Henry on his lap. "Monsters are very scary aren't they but don't forget we're here to make you feel better, right?"

Henry nodded his head in agreement. "Mommy and Daddy will always be here for me and baby."

JJ sat on the bed and took Henry into her arms. "We get to see the baby and hear the heartbeat again today. Do you want to come with us, Henry?"

"I wov the baby. Baby wov me?"

"The baby loves you very much, your it's big brother." Spencer tells his son.

"Honey, you also get to see Miss Elle and talk to her about your feelings." JJ told Henry gently.

Henry looked into his mother's eyes and smiles. "I wike her. She's very nice."

"That's good buddy." Spencer kisses his forehead.

"Mommy I'm hungry." He told his mother.

"What do you want, honey?" JJ says as she starts to walk out of the room with Henry at her hip.

"Apple Jacks, please." He said while they went down the stairs.

"I think we can manage that." JJ said as they reached the kitchen.

"What do you want, Jen?" Spencer asked his beautiful fiancee.

"Cinnamon and spice oatmeal, Spence." JJ said as she put Henry in his booster seat.

After they finished their breakfast they got Henry dressed and got into the car for their day of appointments. Henry's was first and this was going to be the first solo appointment with Elle.

Henry and Elle were on the floor playing with the toys.

"Henry your mommy and daddy told me what happened this morning in your room. Do you want to talk about it?"

Henry hesitated and nodded. "I threw all of my stuff on the ground."

"Henry was there a reason?" Elle asked as she wrote that on her notebook.

"I was trying to get rid of the monsters." Henry said as he started to cry.

"Those things that you threw who gave them to you?"

"Mean daddy."

"Were they toys or clothes?"

"Both."

"Do you want me to tell mommy and daddy that mean daddy gave those things to you?"

Henry nodded.

"Do you want them to join us?"

Henry nodded again.

"Let's go get them then buddy."

Elle got up and took Henry's hand and they walked into the waiting room for Spencer and JJ.

"Spencer, Jennifer, Henry would like you to join us."

Spencer and JJ looked at each other and followed them to Elle's office. They sat on the couch and Henry was on Spencer's lap.

"We talked about what happened this morning and Henry why don't you tell your parents what you told me."

"I threw the things because the mean daddy monster get them for me." Henry said clutching his father's neck.

"Henry we didn't know baby." JJ said as she took Henry into her arms and kissed his forehead. "We'll get rid of them Henry so you don't have to see them everyday."

Henry cuddled into the embrace and cried.

"Shush, it's going to be okay buddy." JJ rubbed his back in circles.

"I would strongly recommend that because we want his anxiety to go down especially with a new baby coming. It is a stressful time when there's a new baby in the house." Elle told them.

Spencer and JJ nodded.

"Are there any other concerns you have about Henry?" Elle asks them.

"We were wondering when Henry would stop having accidents because he's hiding them from us?" Spencer said as he looked at Henry's eyes.

"I would recommend that you schedule an appointment with his peditrician because he shouldn't be having accidents every night." Elle told them.

"We'll do that after the ultrasound." JJ told Elle.

An hour later JJ was laying on a bed and getting the gel on her stomach. Spencer was holding her hand as the doctor put the transducer on her stomach. She looked in his eyes and smiled. They hear the heartbeat and tears slide down their cheeks.

"Mommy, daddy, what's that sound?" Henry asked as he sat on the floor playing with his toys.

"That's the baby's heartbeat sweetie." JJ told her son with a smile.

"Henry, do you want to see the baby on the movie screen?" The doctor asks the little boy.

"Uh huh." Henry says as he stands up.

Spencer lifts him up on his lap. "Buddy you'll love seeing this. It's very cool and amazing."

The doctor pushes some buttons and Henry's eyes go wide as he sees his baby sibling on the screen.

"Henry that's the baby." JJ tells her son with a smile.

"Really? It's tiny." Henry observed as he sat in his father's lap.

"Remember we told you that the baby will keep on growing until it's ready to be born?" Spencer asked Henry and then he nodded.

"Everything looks healthy for a baby that reached it's 12th week of pregnancy." The doctor tells them and prints off two copies of the ultrasound.

Later that afternoon, Spencer put all of the clothes and toys in a container and put it in the basement. He walked into the laundry room and took out Henry's sheets and blanket. When he went into the living room what he saw broke his heart. JJ was rubbing Henry's back while he cried, tears were trickling down her face.

"It's going to be okay, Henry. Mean daddy isn't going to come back. Daddy made sure that he would never come back."

Henry kept on crying.

"Buddy, when I put your sheets and blankets back on the bed do you want to take a nap?" Spencer asked his son.

Henry put a hand to his eye and nodded his head. "I'm tired, daddy."

"I know buddy, I'll make your bed and then you can take your nap."

"Ok, daddy." Henry said falling asleep in his mother's arms.

After Spencer put Henry down for his nap he went into the master bedroom and heard the shower running. He instantly got an idea and it made him grin with mischief. He quickly undressed and went into the bathroom to surprise JJ. He slid the door open and went in.

"Spence!"

"Jen, I love you so much." He kissed her cheek and had his hands on her stomach.

JJ turned around and kissed him passionately and she felt his fingers massaging her bundle of nerves. "Oh, fuck baby. That's amazing. Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning to Jen." He said seductively as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and slid in her warmth.

"Baby, I've missed this. Nothing is more sexy than a man taking care of his family and let's just say…I used this shower to seduce you." JJ told him with a smile.

"I've missed this, too." Spencer said as he kissed and thrust deeply in her core. They both moaned in passion as they met each other thrust for thrust.

Spencer moved fast and hard and could sense that JJ was reaching her orgasm. "Jen, let go baby."

JJ let her body go and felt the nirvana that she always felt when she was making love with Spencer. She felt Spencer release within her and they kissed sweet kisses and once she had her footing she unwrapped her legs around him.

The rest of the shower they used to actually get clean and then they went to sleep for a few hours until Henry would wake up from his nap.

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Review or PM me. I like ready your thoughts**.


	10. Chapter 10

It's 4:30 when Henry wakes up and gets off his bed with Rusty at his side. He walked into the living room and saw his parents on the couch watching talking. He toddled in the room with Rusty and walked to the couch.

"Did you have a nice nap baby?" JJ asked her son as he climbed onto her lap.

Henry nodded and snuggled into her lap. "Yes I did, mommy."

"What do you want for dinner Henry?" Spencer asked him.

"Grilled cheese and Macoroni and Cheese, please."

"Alright buddy, I'll make you and mommy my famous grilled cheese and macoroni and cheese."

"Can I help you?"

"Sure, come on."

Spencer took Henry's hand and they walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, first we need to wash our hands because we don't want you, mommy or the baby getting sick."

Henry nods his head and they wash their hands.

"Okay, Henry can you get the bread out of the fridge?"

"Daddy, I's gots it." Henry walked over to the fridge and took out the bread. "What next, daddy?"

"The rest of making dinner is going to be around hot things so I want you to sit with mommy until dinnertime alright."

"Okay, daddy. Call me if you needs me."

"I will Henry."

Henry ran back into the living room to be with his mother.

"Mommy, can we watch tv until dinnertime?"

"I think we can buddy."

JJ turns on the tv and smiles as she puts on Yo Gabba Gabba! JJ liked this show because it got Henry active and it makes him giggle. JJ must have lost track of time because twenty minutes later Spencer walks into the room.

"What are you two watching?"

"Yo Gabba Gabba! Daddy!" Henry told him still dancing.

"Well stop those brakes because dinner is ready and I want to personally thank my helpful assistant or else the bread would have been lost." Spencer says in a dramatic voice.

JJ laughts at her fiancee. She loves seeing him have fun.

When they walk into the dining room they see that everything is on the table and so is the ketchup. Spencer puts Henry into his booster seat and gives him his food to make sure it's just right for the three year old.

"Here you go Henry."

"Can I has ketchup, please."

"Of course, buddy."

Spencer puts a little ketchup on Henry's plate.

"Thanks you daddy."

"Your welcome."

As JJ sees this she starts to cry.

"Mommy whys you sad?"

"I'm not sad. These are happy tears." JJ said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why you cry when happy?" Henry asks confused.

"Well, Henry when mommies are pregnant they get these things called hormones and mommy is just having happy tears." Spencer told his son with a smile.

"Oh, ok." Henry nods his head and takes a bite of his sandwich.

The rest of the night Henry was being a sweet little boy that he used to be before the abuse started. It made JJ smile as she saw her son being playful. He was on the floor playing with his father and they were playing with his legos. She glanced at the clock and whispered in Spencer's ear.

"_It's bath time for a certain little boy."_

Spencer lifted Henry up from the floor and they walked to the bathroom.

"Is it bathtimes?" Henry asked his parents.

"Yes, it is. You need to be nice and clean before bed time." Spencer told him with a smile and blew a raspberry on his cheek.

Henry giggled and shrieked with glee. "Daddy stops it. That tickles."

"Alright, you're spared for now."

After Henry's bath they did his bedtime routine and Spencer read him Goodnight Moon like he did every night. They made sure his night light was on and Rusty was at his side.

Spencer and JJ went into their bedroom and fell asleep they had a long day and they hoped that Henry wouldn't have any more bad dreams because it not only terrified the little boy but also his parents and his family.

_Week 14: It's all about hair now as your baby sprouts some on his head, eyebrows, and body. As for Mom, those first-trimester pregnancy symptoms should be easing up a bit._

It had been two weeks since Henry had a panic attack and every day. JJ was on a case with the team and Spencer was on his laptop in his study and he heard someone knocking on the door.

"_Daddy. I had an accident and then I threw up."_

"Coming buddy." Spencer logged off his computer and opened the door. Henry had vomit on his clothes and Spencer frowned and kneeled down to his level.

"What happened buddy?"

"I had a nightmare and I had an accident and then afterwards I threw up."

Spencer felt his forehead and frowned even more. Henry was burning up. "Buddy, were going to the doctor's because your forehead is really warm."

"Okay, daddy." Spencer took him back to the bathroom and stripped him from his soiled clothes. And turned the water on in the bathtub.

"Once we get you all cleaned up, we're going to call Mommy and let her know that your not feeling well and that we're going to the doctor's so you can get better."

Henry nodded and then cried some more. He didn't like being sick.

Spencer put Henry in the tub and makes sure that he gets all of the disgusting vomit off of the little boy. Five minutes later he lifted him out of the tub and they went into the little boy's bedroom and put him into his pajamas and Henry grabbed Rusty.

"Daddy why am I wearing jammies?"

"Because when someone doesn't feel well they get to wear their pajamas until they feel better again."

"Promise?"

"I promise. We need to call Mommy so that she knows that your not feeling well. She'll want to come home early."

Spencer carried his son into the living room and opened his cell phone and clicked the 1 on his speed dial.

"_Hello."_

"Jen, Henry's sick and I'm taking him to the hospital because he is burning up."

"_Crap. Can I talk to him?"_

Spencer hands Henry the phone. "Mommy."

"_Hi baby. I heard you're not feeling that good. But daddy's taking care of you, isn't he?"_

"Uh huh. He gave me a bath and put me in my jammies."

"_You must feel nice and warm in your comfy pajamas aren't you."_

"Yeah mommy. Do you want to daddy some more?"

"_Yeah, I would baby."_

Henry handed the phone back to his father. "Here you go daddy."

"Thanks buddy." Spencer brings the phone to his ear. "Jen, how are you and the baby?"

"_We're good. Aaron has me at the station and I'll let them know that Henry's sick and that you'll won't be available for the rest of the case until he gets better."_

"Okay, Jen I love you and the baby."

"_We love you too, Spence."_

"Bye."

"_Call me back when you find out what's wrong with our son."_

"Will do honey."

"_I'll talk to you soon bye."_ JJ hung up her phone.

Spencer lifted Henry to his hip and he put his glasses on and made sure that the cats were in the living room before he locked the door and got into his new family-friendly SUV.

"Daddy, I want to be better." Henry said sadly.

"I know buddy. The doctor will make sure your better."

"Promise?"

"I promise Henry. Trust me when I say that I'll always make sure that you feel safe and sound." Spencer said as tears slid down his cheeks. He loved his son so much and didn't like see him hurting like this.

**What's going on with Henry? You'll find out in chapter 11! Review or PM me with your thoughts of this chapter and where you think the next chapter is going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I got the information from **

Spencer and Henry were in the emergency room and the doctor was examining the little boy.

"So tell me what happened?" the doctor asked Spencer.

"I was in my office and heard the door knocking and Henry told me that he had an accident and thew up. I felt his forehead and he has a fever and then I gave him a bath."

"Well let's check your temperature." The doctor put a thermometer into the toddler's mouth and they waited until it beeped. "Well, let's see what it is. Oh oh it's 101."

"That's really hot is it?" Henry asked scared.

"Henry I'll need to check your tummy to see if there's any pain ok." The doctor asked Henry.

"Alwight."

The doctor put some pressure around the belly button.

"Oowie. Daddy this huwts." Henry said crying.

"I believe that Henry has appendicitis and will need surgery immediately. I'll let the surgeon know and then we'll make sure that Henry feels better okay, Dr. Reid."

"Thanks, I'll need to call my fiancee and let her know what's going on."

"Alright, I hope you feel better Henry."

"Bye bye." Henry says with tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Spencer dials 1 on his phone and waits for JJ to answer.

In the Milwaukee police department, the team is in the conference room. JJ's phone rings. JJ picks it up and the team looks at her and are getting ready to go.

"Hi Spence, how's Henry?"

"_Jen, Henry has appendicitis and needs emergency surgery._"

"I'm on my way. Tell Henry that Mommy's coming." JJ says as tears roll down her cheeks.

"_I will. Do you want to talk to him before they get him to surgery?"_

"Of course."

"_Mommy, my tummy huwts bad!_"

"I know baby. Mommy's going to be there when your surgery's over. Everything will be alright baby."

"_Mommy, I miss you. But daddy make sure I feel all bewwer."_

"I know he is." JJ said as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can you give the phone back to daddy?"

_Uh huh, bye bye Mommy."_

"Bye, Henry."

"_Jen, please don't stress yourself about this too much. I don't want you to lose the baby."_

"We're fine Spence. We're just getting ready to go on the jet. See you baby."

"_Bye, Jen the surgeon is coming in now to talk to me."_

"Okay, bye Spence."

JJ hung up and the team was looking at her worried.

"Henry has appendicitis and needs emergency surgery."

"Oh my God. How is he handling it?" Emily asks concerned.

"He said it hurts but Spence is doing a good job making sure he feels safe."

"Well, let's get on the jet and get to the hospital." Aaron says as they get ready to go on the jet.

Spencer is sitting in a chair by Henry as the Surgeon explains what's going to happen.

"Alright, Henry my name is Dr. James McGee and I'll make your owie feel better. We'll put you to sleep in a couple of hours and we'll make a cut on your tummy to get the bad thing out. There will be a scar and you'll need to stay in the hospital for about 3 days if you feel better."

Henry cries a little scared. "Will it huwt?"

"Henry, buddy they'll make sure you don't feel the owie during the surgery and then you'll feel better okay." Spencer tells his son gently.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Has he eaten anything?"

"Not since breakfast." Spencer tells Dr. McGee.

"Great. A nice nurse will make sure you feel comfortable okay."

"Okay." Henry tells him as he nods his head.

A few hours later Spencer holding Rusty is in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out when he sees JJ and the rest of the team rushing into the waiting room.

"Spence, where is he?"

"He's still in surgery. All we need to do is wait for Dr. McGee to come in and tell us that Henry's okay."

"I'm scared that he won't make it." JJ tells him as she cries.

"Jen, everything is going to be okay. Our son will make it." Spencer tells her as he hugs her and kisses her cheek.

Forty minutes later Dr, McGee comes in with a smile on his face.

"Dr. Reid and Ms. Jareau, the surgery was a success and he's ready to see you."

Everyone smiles and Spencer and JJ follow Dr. McGee to see their son.

Henry's on the bed drowsy and immediately smiles once he sees JJ. "Mommy!"

"Hi baby. Do you feel okay?"

"A little bit. The doctow said I had to stay here for thwee days." Henry says holding three fingers.

"Henry, everyone on the team decided that they're going to take turns being here so you feel safe okay baby." JJ says as she kisses his forehead.

"Ok. Mommy." Henry says with a smile. "How's baby?"

"The baby's fine Henry."

"Good. I wov baby vewy much."

"That's great Henry." Spencer tells his son with a smile.

Three days later Henry was back home and was on the couch eating ice cream. Spencer and JJ were in the kitchen making popcorn. Aaron had given them three weeks off to be at home with Henry while he recovers.

"_Mommy, can we watch Iron Man?_"

"Coming baby." JJ says as she takes the popcorn out of the microwave and puts it in a plastic bowl to share with Spence.

They walk into the living room and sit on the couch right by they're son. Spencer puts in Iron Man and eats some popcorn.

_Week 20 of Pregnancy: Boy or girl? You can find out this week through a routine ultrasound!_

Spencer, JJ and Henry were in the hospital waiting for the ultrasound. The doctor walked in and smiled at them.

"Good morning you three how are you?"

"We're doing good."

"Well, let's see how the baby's doing and find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"We really want to know." JJ says excitedly and Spencer smiles with Henry on his lap.

"Well, let's see shall we?" The doctor puts the gel on JJ's stomach and puts the wand on her stomach.

They hear the heartbeat and look at the ultrasound.

"Well it seems that your having a daughter, you two." The doctor says with a smile.

"Henry you're going to have a baby sister, isn't that exciting?" JJ asks her son.

"Baby siswer. Yay!" Henry claps his hands and smiles.

"A daughter Jen that's fantastic I love you so much." Spencer kisses Jen in the lips as tears slid down they're cheeks.

"Spencer, she's going to be perfect." JJ says as they break apart and look at the ultrasound.

**That's the end of chapter 11. Henry's problems will end for now. Tell me what you think by reviewing or PM me!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Week 21 of Pregnancy: Your baby is grazing on whatever you are right now, but those stretch marks are yours alone, Mom._

Spencer was applying cocoa butter to JJ's stomach to prevent stretch marks and twisted the cap when he heard JJ gasp.

"Jen, what's is it?"

"She kicked. Our daughter kicked for the first time, Spence!" JJ says as she puts her hand where she felt the kick

"Really?" Spencer puts his hand on hers. He smiles when he feels his daughter kick.

"Did you feel it?" JJ asks with a smile.

"Yes, she's got a good kick."

"Henry was a fierce kicker."

"I remember and I also remember telling you that it freaked me out."

"Does it still freak you out?" JJ asks him with a smile.

"I thought it would but feeling her kick makes it much more beautiful and amazing than I ever thought it would be."

"I think we should discuss names for her." JJ tells him with a smile.

"I kind of wanted to wait until we meet her for the first time."

"I want to know her name before she's born because I was thinking that we can put her name above her crib with wooden blocks like I did with Henry."

"Alright. But it'll have to English in origin because my mother's great grandparents were from London."

"Really. I didn't know that." JJ tells him with a smile.

"I was thinking about Selina for her first name."

"What does it mean?"

"Moon."

"It's beautiful."

"What about her middle name?"

"I was thinking that we should honor my sister Mallory. Do you know what that means?"

"Ill-omened." JJ said with a wince.

"She wasn't always like that but when she was 15 she became suicidal and took her own life one day."

"Oh Jen, I'm so sorry."

"The morning she died she gave me this necklace and that was the last time I saw her alive." JJ said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Spencer put his arms around her as she cried.

"I miss her every day and I wonder what her life would have been like if she had gotten the help she needed."

"Selina Mallory Reid. The name is beautiful and so is our daughter." Spencer tells her as he kisses her forehead.

"I was thinking that we should get married before she's born. I don't mind being pregnant on my wedding day as long as I'm standing by you."

"How about six weeks from now." Spencer suggests with a smile on his face.

"Perfect."

They fell asleep fifteen minutes later and Spencer had one arm across JJ's stomach and the other at his side.

The next morning, Spencer and JJ were awaken by Henry jumping on their bed.

"Henry! Be careful of mommy and Selina okay." Spencer told his son as he put him on his lap.

"Who Selina?" Henry asked confused.

"That's your sister's name." JJ said with a smile.

Around 1 o'clock in the afternoon the Reid-Jareau family were getting ready for a get together at Aaron's.

"Spence, can you get my camera please?"

"Of course, Jen." He went into their room to get her digital camera as she disconnected her video camera and smiled when it was all the way charged.

Henry was in his room playing when Spencer went into the room and went down to his level. "Buddy, were getting ready to go to Aaron and Jack's house are you planning on bringing any of your toys?"

"Just Rusty, daddy." Henry says as he puts his stuff away and runs out of the room with Rusty in his backpack and Spencer laughs as he follows him downstairs.

Spencer and Henry walk into the living room and see JJ putting her stuff in her bag. He handed her the digital camera and she kissed him on the lips.

"Jen are you ready to go?"

She took his hand and nodded. "Henry can you hold daddy's other hand."

"Uh huh." Henry said as he ran over to hold his father's hand and the family walked to Hotch's house.

JJ knocked on the door and Emily answered it with a smile. "Hey guys it's nice to see you, three. Henry, Jack is in the play room if you want to play with him."

"Can I, mommy?" Henry asked looking up at his mother.

"Sure, you can." She said as they came into the house.

Penelope and Derek were sitting on the couch making out and Rossi looked awkwardly as he sat on the same couch trying to ignore the couple.

"_Spence, I was wondering when they were going to get together."_ JJ whispered in his ear.

"Dave you look like your trying to escape those two." Spencer said with a laugh.

"Laugh it up! You two, your both are the same as these two when your at a get together." Dave said with sarcasm.

"Hey Dave, I'm a pregnant woman and my fiancee is fucking hot so excuse me for making out with him." JJ said with a glare and then laughed.

"We actually need to tell you all something." Spencer said as he looked in JJ's eyes.

Derek and Penelope were beginning to moan and Emily rolled her eyes as she playfully smacked Derek's arm. "Stop it you two, there are children in the house."

"Princess I was only kissing my baby girl." Derek said with a smile.

"We need to tell you all something. We want to get married in six weeks before Selina is born." JJ said with a smile.

"Your naming her Selina?" Penelope said excitedly as she hugged them both.

"Yes, Pen. Her full name is Selina Mallory Reid." JJ said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and Spencer wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her cheek.

"Ok, we need to start getting it all planned out. I had a hunch that you wanted to get married before the baby is born so I brought my party planning supplies." Penelope said as she opened her bag and took out a binder that had **Spencer and JJ's Wedding**.

The rest of the time is spent with Spencer and JJ looking at each other as they heard suggestions from the tech kitten herself.

_Week 22 of pregnancy: These days, the only things growing more rapidly than your baby's senses may by her mommy's feet!_

JJ had just come back from a case at 10 o'clock at night and went upstairs to the master bedroom to put on her pajamas. After she got dressed she heard Spencer coming into the room. And JJ winced as her feet felt swollen from wearing her heels.

"Jen are you okay?" He asks concerned as he goes to her side.

"My feet are just sore. Can you give me a foot massage?" JJ asks with a mock pout.

"Sit down on the bed and I'll give you the most amazing foot massage you've ever experienced."

"Selina it seems daddy is being cocky tonight." JJ says as she looks teasingly at her fiance.

"I can be cocky because I know for a fact that you enjoyed your foot massage last week." Spencer said with a smirk.

"It wasn't that bad." She said with an eye roll and Spencer kissed her lips. And when they broke the kiss. "Alright, alright, it was fucking amazing last week."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Jen." He said with a smile.

The next hour and a half JJ was smiling and giggling as she felt Spencer relief all of the kinks in her feet and also the fact that he was also tickling her feet.

"What do you think, Jen?"

"Your fingers have always been talented babe, I'm sorry that your daughter and I doubted your greatness." JJ joked and smiled when she saw him laugh.

"How was the flight?" he asked as he closed the massage cream.

"I slept like a baby. This case was exhausting well you know you helped us with the victimology and the profile."

"I know."

"I don't understand why people go after children. It doesn't make any sense. I guess I always thought that people would leave children alone because they are so innocent but I guess that's my naivity talking." JJ said as she started to cry.

"Shh. Everything's fine now. You found that little girl and made sure that the unsub would never hurt another child." Spencer said as he wrapped her into an embrace and kissed her temple.

"After what happened to Henry I want Selina to feel safe in her own home."

"I completely and 100% agree with you Jen, they will be because they have great people that surround them and no one will get passed us again and hurt them." Spencer said as he put his hand on her stomach and felt Selina kicking his palm.

"Looks like Selina agrees with her daddy."

"Of course she is, she'll be a daddy's girl and will always be my princess."

JJ smiled and then cuddled into the comforter and Spencer went to turn off the lights.

**Tell me what you think by reviewing or PM'ing me. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Week 23 of Pregnancy: Baby is getting (a little) plumper, but Mommy may notice something completely different when she glances at her own belly: the linea nigra._

JJ's brother Peter was coming over with his wife Amelia and their 4 year old daughter Angela were coming over for dinner. JJ was extremely nervous this will be the first time that Spencer will meet her brother Peter.

At 5:45 the doorbell rang and JJ walked to the door and opened it.

"Jennifer, you look beautiful. Where's the lucky Spencer Reid."

"He's in the living room with Henry."

They walk into the living room and JJ smiles as Spencer reads a book to Henry.

"Spencer, it's nice to finally meet you." Peter offers his hand.

"I've heard great things about you and I heard that you agreed to give Jen away." Spencer shook his hand.

"Yes, I did. Ever since our parents died a few years ago I vowed that when Jennifer got married I would give her away."

"That's nice."

"Well, I need to finish dinner. Amelia can you help me finish and we'll give the boys a chance to talk."

"I'll be right in Jen. Angela play with Henry. I know you've missed him."

"Okay mommy."

Peter sat by Spencer.

"So you've been friends with Jennifer for a long time?"

"Yes, we're coworkers at the BAU and I'm Henry's god father and now his father."

"I see that he's recovered from the trauma of you know W-I-L-L."

"He has good days and bad days but ever since his surgery he's been a happy little guy."

"That's good."

"Peter, I was wondering why I've never seen you at Henry's birthday parties?"

"Well, W-I-L-L and I didn't get along and he gave me this weird vibe and I made a decision that I didn't want to be around him that much. Jen and Henry would come over on the weekends that he was gone."

"That's good."

"Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Yes. I've wanted to marry Jen ever since the day I met her. We did go on one date the first year we knew each other but it was awkward. It was a Red Skins game and Jen got sick the next day."

"That sounds awful,"

"It was and I'll never forget it. I don't forget a lot of things."

"Jen told us you were a genius."

"She did?"

"Yea, she'd talk about you and her team all the time."

"She talked about the cases or just the team."

"Sometimes she would talk to us about the cases that bothered her."

"We all have those cases."

In the kitchen Jen and Amelia were laughing about thier kids.

"Yesterday Angela was finger painting and she got paint all over herself and the kitchen table."

"Oh shit."

"You can say that again. It took Peter and I almost all night to get the paint off the table."

"Did she get in trouble?"

"No, it was the first time but we told her the first time to be careful and not so messy."

"That's good."

"Jen, you sure got a nice looking fiance. If I wasn't married I would have giggled when I saw him."

"Every girl on cases stare at him like he's a piece of meat but he works from home now because of what happened with Henry. We decided that we wanted one parent home with him."

"How is he doing?" Amelia asked with concern for her nephew.

"He's doing good today. He hasn't had any accidents so Spence and I are crossing our fingers that he has started to get back to normal."

"That's great, Jen!"

The rest of the night was spent eating the chicken breasts and mashed potatoes with mixed vegetables and laughing. At 8 o'clock Peter, Amelia and a sleeping Angela left and went to their house that was 20 minutes away.

The next day JJ, Emily, Penelope, Elle, Amelia and Angela went to David's Bridal and looked at all the selections and JJ show the dress that she knew she had to wear at her wedding. And the saleswoman said that the fabric is lightweight and that made JJ smile in relief she sure didn't want to be over heated on her wedding day. She asked Penelope to help her put it on since she was the maid of honor and when they came out of the dressing room Emily and Elle cried.

"JJ, you look beautiful." Emily put a hand over her mouth.

"Thanks, Em. The salesperson was right I feel light as a feather in this dress. Selina likes it too, because she sure is kicking right now."

"Does she kick a lot?" Elle asked with a smile.

"She does, you should feel her when she knows her daddy is around. She plays soccer with my kidneys." JJ said with a smile.

"Angela, doesn't your aunt Jen look nice?" Amelia asked her daughter.

"Aunt Jen you look like a princess."

"Well thank you, Miss Angela."

"She's right Jen, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Amelia."

"Is this the dress, Jayje?" Penelope asks as she looks at the price tag.

"Yes, this is the dress." JJ said with a smile and looks at Pen. "Why, how much is it?"

"$149.99, sweetcheeks."

JJ and Penelope went back into the dressing room and five minutes later they were back where Emily and Elle were. JJ had a smile on her face as she paid for her wedding dress.

"Now let's take care of my lovely bride's maids." JJ told her best friends as they walked to

"I like the sound of that JJ." Emily said with a smile.

For an hour Emily, Elle ,Penelope and Amelia were looking at gowns until they found the perfect dress for all of them. It was an iris Strapless Chiffon Dress with a Layered Skirt and they all looked beautiful in them. Now all they needed to do was find the perfect dress for Angela.

Amelia picked a few dresses for her daughter and they tried on three of them and the one that Angela loved the most was the one that everyone loved as well. It was an Ivory Tiered Tea-Length Satin dress with a red sash in the middle.

"Angela you look adorable." JJ said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mommy why is Auntie crying?"

"She's hormonal right now."

"Okay."

"Miss Angelabug you look like a princess."

"Thanks Ms. Penny."

"Your welcome sweetie."

The next day the men along with Jack and Henry went to Men's Warehouse to get their tuxedos. The men all decided that since they have a different style of wearing clothes that the tux will show that.

Spencer chose a classic look and he decided to add his purple scarf instead of the tie because Jen gave it to him on his 24th birthday. Aaron chose a classic look as well and decided to get a new black tie. Derek chose a modern look where he can show his swagger and also had a fedora he wanted to look as good as his babygirl. Dave decided to use his old tuxedos from his numerous get togethers while he was retired. Peter chose a classic tuxedo and got a nice white tie. Jack and Henry let their father pick out their tuxes and Jack's matched his father's and Henry's matched his bestfriend's except for the cute little purple bowtie.

**Please review or PM me because I would love to read what the readers think.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Week 24 of Pregnancy: Your baby's facial features are really filling out…and your belly button may be really popping out!_

JJ was straddling Spencer and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much, Spence."

"I love you too, Jen." He positions himself at her entrance and drives into her heat.

"Oh fuck! Baby, that feels so incredible!" JJ screams as she moves on his cock.

"Baby, be quiet Henry's sleeping." Spencer warns.

"Well, I'm sorry but fucking your cock is just addicting and this amazing cock is the reason that we're having this baby in the first place." JJ says with a glare.

"Jen, just forget what I just said. Just keep going."

"I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm mad at you." She rolls off of him and pouts.

"Jen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad. I love you so much." Spencer kisses her shoulder.

"I love you, too. You knuckle head. And I'm sorry that we didn't finish."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"I want to." She gets on his lap again and brings his dick to her entrance and goes down. She starts a slow pace and it quickly gets faster and harder.

"That feels amazing, Jennifer." He moves his dick to her clit and it brings her to pure bliss and she kisses his neck and gently bites. "Oh fuck, Jen. I love you so much. Baby oh God, I love you." He lets go and follows her into bliss.

Jen rolls off of him and they cling to each other until their breathing gets back to normal. Once his breathing gets under control Spencer brings over the comforter to cover them. They hold hands over Jen's stomach and fell asleep.

The next morning Jen was at Penelope's apartment and they were talking about the bacholerette party and the baby shower.

"Okay for the bachlorette party I was thinking of having a sleep over at your house because I don't think pregnant ladies get to go to strip clubs."

"That actually makes since because Amelia and Angela were planning on being at the party because I told them that it would be a sleepover."

"You sneaky profiler." Penelope said with a smile.

"Well I do what I can." JJ jokes with a smirk.

"Okay movies?"

"Since there will be a child present there will be no alcohol because if the bride can't drink no one can."

"Agreed." Penelope said reluctantly.

"Good. PG I want to know how things are going with you and Derek."

"Things are so good. He is the love of my life and I'm glad that were together now."

"So what is it like?"

"The sex?"

"Yep."

"It is amazing! I had no idea that sex could be that amazing. Has Reid ever pleasure you down there."

"Mmmmm." He doesn't do it that often but when he does it is amazing."

"Who knew that genius was such a sex god?" Penelope said with a smirk.

"You have no idea, how do you think I got pregnant?" JJ said with a mischievous smile.

"To the sex gods in our lives." Penelope raised their sodas.

"Amen to that." JJ clinked her soda to Penelope's.

Spencer was at Aaron's house and Henry was playing with Jack.

"So how are things going with Beth?"

"It's great. Jack really likes spending time with her."

"That's good. Does she know about what happened to Haley?"

"I told her and she told me that she didn't want to replace Haley as Jack's mother if we ever get to that point where we even consider marriage."

"Aaron, everyone can tell that you love her and that she makes you smile."

"Thanks Spencer. You obviously remember the last phone call we heard Haley speak before she died."

"Yes, I do."

"And I promised her that I would show Jack what it's like to be in love and to not be so serious."

"I remember that, Aaron. We all heard that phone call and we will never forget that phone call."

"Well Beth makes that side come out more with Jack and with everyone when she's around."

"That's great."

"So what do you think Derek's planning for the bachelor party?" Spencer asks terrified.

"Knowing him we will be going to the clubs."

"I don't think Penelope will like to see her adonis dancing with other women."

"Your right about that, she has a temper and it's terrifying."

"What do you want to do for your bachelor party?"

"Jen, really wants her party the same night and she is considering having a slumber party so we'll need to do the same thing, sort of. I'll probably stay here. I want to watch Doctor Who with no grumbling from Derek and Rossi."

"Done. It's all about you."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Jack and Henry ran into the room with big grins on their faces.

"Daddy can Henry spend the night next weekend?"

"I think that's a great idea but we need to ask uncle Spencer if he agrees with me."

"Do you Uncle Spencer?" Jack asks with a smile.

"Of course it's okay. You two are such great friends."

"Yay!" Henry said as he hugged his father. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Henry."

That night Spencer, JJ and Henry went out to the family restaurant. Henry colored on the kid's menu and Spencer and JJ looked at their son coloring with pride.

"Henry what do you want to eat?" JJ asked her son

"Can I have macoroni and cheese, please."

"Sure baby." JJ said as she ruffled his hair.

"Jen do you want to go somewhere for our honeymoon?"

"I want to stay home during that week. I have off so I want to use it with my husband and our son."

"Alright, if that's what you want?"

"I want it Spence."

The waitress comes over to their table with a smile. "What would you three like?"

"Well, I would like the chicken salad sandwich, french fries and an iced tea." JJ told her with a smile.

"A cheese burger, french fries and a diet coke, please." Spencer told the waitress.

"How about you, cutie?" She asks Henry with a smile.

"Macoroni and cheese, please with chocolate milk." Henry told her with a big smile.

"Alright, the drinks will be here shortly." She walked away to the kitchen to give out the orders.

"So, I think that we should have the bachlorette party/slumber party and the bachelor party the same night that Jack and Henry spend the night at Aaron's."

"That sounds fantastic, Jen. Did you hear that buddy you'll be able to stay with Jack next weekend and I'm sleeping over there, too."

"Yay, I love you. Daddy!"

"What about me, Henry?" JJ asks with a mock pout.

"I's love you too, Mommy." Henry said as he blew her a kiss.

When they got home they did Henry's bedtime routine and he fell asleep.

Selina was kicking a lot and Spencer has his head at JJ's stomach. "Hi, Selina, it's daddy and I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you come in this world. Everyone loves you so much."

"Spence, she'll love you so much. Your her daddy and little girls love their daddies."

Spencer kissed her passionately and JJ started panting when they broke apart. "Baby, I'm pretty tired tonight so can we go to sleep?"

"Of course honey. I love you, Henry and Selina so much."

"We love you too, Spence."

Spencer wrapped his arms around JJ as they fell into peaceful slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

_Week 25 of Pregnancy: As baby prepares to take her first breath, pesky hemorrhoids may make you swear under yours._

JJ, Penelope, Emily, Elle, Amelia and Angela were in the living room of JJ's house in their pajamas.

"Okay, as Jayje's maid of honor I believe it's time for the food." Penelope said with dramatic flare as the door bell rang and it was a variety of foods. Chinese and different kinds of pizza.

Once everyone gets their food they go back into the living room. "PG, I believe that you take your duties of maid of honor very seriously." Elle joked.

"Of course, I do. I do everything for parties and other fun things because I'm the Oracle and Goddess of Technology and party planning." Penelope said with a smirk.

"That's one of the things I've missed after I quit the bareau."

"And we all missed your feistiness, Elle." JJ said rubbing her baby bump.

"Guys, I got a call from my former boss last week and he wants me to run Interpol in London." Emily said deciding now would be the perfect time to tell them.

"Are you considering it?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know. I loved working with them but most of the team is no longer alive and I don't want to leave the team again. I don't know." Emily said as she bit her nails.

"I don't know you that well, Emily but I think you should listen to what your heart tells you." Amelia told Emily with a smile.

"My heart tells me that I should quit the bureau so I can adjust from what happened with Doyle because I can't keep on pretending that nothing has changed. My life has changed since I came back from Paris."

"Em, we will be behind whatever you decide 100%." JJ told her other best friend.

"I know that. Hotch already knows that I'm struggling and considering leaving and get a job with Counter Terrorism."

"Ok, ladies enough of the heavy, this is JJ's party. How about we hand out our present after we're done eating and then we can watch some Harry Potter."

Angela clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay, auntie JJ is going to like the present that I got for her."

"Of course I will, Angie. You know why?" JJ tells her niece with a big smile on her face.

"No."

"Because my one and only niece got it for me." JJ poked her nose and Angela giggled.

"Auntie JJ your silly." Angela said as she crawled over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Angela."

At Aaron's house Spencer, Derek, Dave, Peter and Hotch played Gin and so far Spencer was winning.

"That's not fair man, your genius. I demand a rematch." Derek said annoyed.

"Sorry man, I won fair and square. Are you a sore loser Derek?" Spencer said with a smirk.

"…" Derek had no response to that.

"That pause was the answer that we needed." Dave said sarcastically as he drank his scotch.

The door bell rang and Aaron went to answer it.

"Looks like the pizza's here." Derek said as he drank his beer.

Aaron came back in with the three boxes. "Jack! Henry! The pizza's here."

The two little boys ran into the kitchen and Aaron gave them each one cheese pizza. "Thank you daddy."

"Thanks you Uncle Otch." Henry said as he hugged his uncle.

Jack sat by his father and Henry sat by his.

"Henry, how about Jack, Aaron, you and I eat our pizzas in the living room?" Spencer suggested as he looked at the three other men drinking their alcoholic beverages.

As the two little boys sit on the couch along with their fathers. Aaron looked at Spencer as he smiled as Henry took a bite of his pizza. "Spencer, how does it feel that in two weeks you'll be a married man?"

"It feels fantastic, Aaron and I can't wait to see Jennifer in her dress."

"I remember the day that Haley and I got married she looked beautiful. She was always beautiful. I miss her everyday but now I have Beth and Haley would've wanted me to be happy."

Hearing Aaron say that made Spencer smile because he was concerned about Aaron after Haley died. Haley was a good friend to Spencer and helped him a lot when he was going through detox from the diluadid. None of the team knew that Haley knew about Spencer's addiction and was helping him through the withdrawal.

"I'm glad to hear that Aaron. Haley helped me when I needed the help and I was devastated when I heard that Foyet found her."

"I already knew that she helped you through the detox and getting that stuff out of your system."

"You did?"

Aaron nodded. "I told her that I was glad that she was helping you because frankly, Gideon and I had no idea how to talk to you about what happened in Georgia."

Spencer nodded in understanding. "I was awful for almost two months and thankfully now I'm clean and will never have to touch that stuff again."

Back with the girls they had just finished the first Harry Potter for their movie marathon when it was time to open the presents.

"This is from Amelia and Angela." Penelope said with a smile as she handed JJ the presents.

JJ opened Angela's and smiled. It was a plush bunny dressed in a wedding dress. "Oh Angela, this is adorable."

"There's another one that we picked out so there could be a set." Amelia told JJ.

JJ tore the other gift and saw that it was another plush bunny dressed in a tuxedo.

"Angela these are beautiful and I'm sure your Uncle Spencer will love them like I do."

Angela giggled and snuggled in her princess blanket and pillow.

"Now open Amelia's." Penelope said excitedly.

JJ opened it and smiled. She lifted a maternity black lingerie dress. "Nice. I'm sure Spence will enjoy this."

All of the women laughed and Angela was asleep.

"I should put her in Henry's room so she doesn't hear the adult talk." Amelia said as she picked her up along with the blanket and pillow.

"This is from Elle." Penelope handed her the bag.

"You'll really like it and it's something that you can wear after you have the baby." Elle said with a smirk.

JJ pulled out the black corset, the sheer black robe and the high heels. "This will be definitely for when Spencer and I can have sex again after Selina's born."

Penelope handed her Emily's gift. "This is from Emily."

"Oh, knowing Emily it's going to be something really awesome."

"You'll like it."

She opened the bag and saw that it was chocolate sauce. "This looks promising. I'll have to surprise Spencer."

"Now, it's my gift Jayje. And it's awesome." Penelope said as she handed JJ the last gift.

JJ took the bag and looked nervously and opened it. It was a scrapbook that will chronicle the wedding and reception.

"Pen, this is amazing and I can't wait to show Spence this."

JJ got off the couch and hugged all of them.

Back at Aaron's house. All of the men gave Spencer cash and Dave gave Reid some brandy.

The next night Spencer was sitting on the bed waiting for Jen who was in the bathroom getting ready to show him one of the gifts that the girls had gotten her the night before. He heard the door open and gasped at what he saw. Jen was wearing a black lingerie dress and was holding chocolate sauce.

"Let me guess…Emily got you the chocolate sauce."

"Yes, she did. And Amelia got me the lingerie dress."

"Do you want to try them out?"

"Yes please."

And they were very satisfied when they were finished and they took a shower and then went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

_Week 26 of Prengnancy: Major excitement: Your baby opens her eyes! On the flip side, you might wish yours would stay closed so you could get some sleep._

Spencer, JJ and Henry were in Las Vegas to visit Diana Reid at Bennington. They found her outside reading her book.

"Mom, I brought some special people with me." Spencer told his mom as she looked up.

"Who are these special people, baby?"

"This is Jen, my fiancee and this is her son Henry."

"It's nice to meet you, both. And I see that your expecting."

"Her name is going to be Selina Mallory Reid." JJ said with a smile as she put a hand on her stomach and she felt Selina kicking.

"When are you getting married?"

"Next Saturday. Henry do you want to say hi to your grandma?" Spencer asked his son with a smile.

The little boy nodded and waved to Diana. "Hi grandma. I like your hair, it's very pretty."

"Well, thank you Henry. You are very handsome." Diana told Henry with a smile.

Henry blushed and giggled.

"I think we should go into my room so we can look at some pictures of Spencer, shall we?"

"Sure, mom. Please lead the way. Henry can you hold my hand?"

"Uh huh." The boy nodded and took his father's hand.

When they went into Diana's room. Henry gasped in amazement. "Daddy, there's so many books. Like at home!"

"That's right, Henry. Your grandma Diana is my mommy."

"Cool. Can she read fast wike you?"

"No, Henry I can't read that fast. I like to savor every word. Can you read yet, Henry?" Diana asked her grandson gently.

The boy shook his head no. "My daddy reads to me at bedtime."

"That's nice isn't it? Daddy has always been a great reader!"

One of the nurses knocked on the doorframe and they saw William Reid holding a book.

"I didn't mean to intrude but I was wondering if he could talk to Spencer."

"Sure, dad come on in. This is Jen and our son Henry."

"You have a son?"

"Not biologically but legally he is."

William Reid took a seat on the couch across from Spencer. "I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Ok. But whatever you have to say to me everyone can hear it as well."

"Alright, son. I'm getting married to this great woman named Julie and she has the son Bobby who is 10."

"That's great dad. Selina will be born in three months."

Henry sat on Diana's lap looking nervous. "Daddy who this?"

"Henry this is my daddy. His name is William."

"Hi." Henry waved at him.

A few days later the Reid family was back in DC and were at Peter and Amelia's house for dinner.

"So one more week until the wedding are you both excited?" Amelia asked as she finished swallowing her food.

"We're both equally excited. I've been dreaming about this moment the night we got together." JJ said with a fond smile as she rubbed her belly and smiled as Selina kicked her palm. And then she took a bite of her chicken.

Spencer nodded in agreement as he drank his glass of milk. "I'm just glad that it's less than seven days from now because I've been waiting for this for seven years."

"You've my sister that long and didn't do anything about it?" Peter asked with a confused look.

"No. I wanted her to feel the same way before I made a move." Spencer said with a smile and took JJ's hand.

"Well Jennifer he's definitely a keeper." Peter said with a smile. "Mom and Dad would have approved."

"Thank you, Peter." JJ said with her eyes glistening.

After dinner Spencer and JJ took a sleeping Henry home. Spencer put him in his pajamas and kissed his forehead. He went into the master bedroom and saw JJ sleeping. He walked over and kissed her forehead and went into his office to check his emails before going to bed.

At midnight, Selina was kicking her mother's ribs and JJ opened her eyes and moaned.

"What is it, Jen?" Spencer asked as he turned on the light.

"Selina is kicking my ribs really hard." JJ moaned as she put her hand on the spot that Selina last kicked.

Spencer put his head near JJ's stomach and frowned. "Selina Mallory, I know you're kicking so you can strengthen your muscles but please don't kick mommy so hard." Spencer kissed the spot where he saw Selina kick last.

"I think she's listening to you. She isn't kicking as much."

"Good." Spencer kissed her lips. "Of course, she did she's Daddy's Princess." He put his hand on her stomach. "Aren't you, Selina?" he got a kick at his palm in response.

"You're spoiling her already." JJ mock scolded her fiance.

"How can't I? She's going to be as beautiful as her mother."

"Great answer, Spence." She brings his head to hers and kisses him.

On the night before the wedding, it was the rehearsal dinner in Dave's backyard. The minister is standing in front of engaged couple and Henry is standing right by his father.

"Ok, after we do the vows. Henry will have the rings on the pillow and then you two will take each ring and put it on each other's finger." She told them.

They both nodded.

"And then after the rings are exchanged I'll say I pronounce you man and wife and then you'll kiss and walk towards the gazebo."

Spencer lifted Henry to his shoulders and they walked down the aisle and towards the gazebo. And smiled as they saw that Penelope and Derek had ordered food for the wedding party. JJ rubbed her belly and her mouth watered. "Selina, look Uncle Derek and Auntie Penelope got us dinner. Isn't that nice?" JJ felt a kick in response.

Spencer and JJ hold hands and they entered the gazebo. JJ's mouth watered when she saw the sausage and mushroom pizza. "Penelope and Derek are officially the best people in the world!"

"What about Henry, Selina and I?" Spencer asked feigning sadness.

"They are after you three, you big baby." She playfully hit him in the chest.

"Ouch, Henry did you see what mommy did?" He asked his son who was still sitting on his shoulders.

"She hitted daddy. Bad mommy!" The three year old scolded his mother.

"Yes she did. She hitted daddy. She should go on a time out shouldn't she?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she play hitted you." Henry giggled.

"That's my boy, Henry." JJ said as she got her slice of pizza.

After dinner, Spencer picked up Henry. "We're going to Derek's apartment tonight so you can have a good night's sleep and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, baby. And Henry you be good for daddy and Uncle Derek."

"Yes mommy." JJ kissed his forehead and kissed Spencer on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**The end of this chapter features the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. It's one of my favorites and from Breaking Dawn Part 1**

_Week 27 of Pregnancy: Your baby moves on to a whole new growth chart this week, while your swollen feet and ankles may need a growth chart of their own!_

JJ was in her bed when she heard the door open and she groaned.

"Wake up soon to be Mrs. Jennifer Reid!"

"Penelope, it's 6:45 in the morning. It's too fucking early." JJ said hormonally.

"Okay, hormones. But I want to make sure your up and ready for your wedding."

She got up off her bed and got up.

"Jayje, where you going?"

"The bathroom Selina pressing on my bladder. Meet me downstairs or something."

"Will do."

JJ stays there for a second.

"Jayje, bathroom."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Ten minutes later JJ waddled into the kitchen where Penelope and Emily were eating their breakfast. "Morning, girls." JJ said with a smile.

"Morning." She heard them both say as she went into the pantry and got out a bagel and cream cheese.

When JJ sat down she took a bite of her bagel. "So what on the agenda first PG?"

"Well, we need to get to Rossi's mansion soon so we can get ready and so that I can work my magic on you." Penelope said excitedly.

"I just can't wait to see you in your wedding dress again." Emily said excitedly.

"Imagine what Spencer's reaction is going to be?"

"He's going to be blown away, Jayje."

Spencer was sleeping on the couch and Henry was on his chest when Derek turned on the television and went into his kitchen to make breakfast. Henry moved a little and then opened his eyes. "Daddy, wake up. It's time to play."

Spencer opened his eyes and smiled at his son. "Buddy, we can't play right now. Mommy and Daddy are getting married today, remember?"

Henry nodded his head. "Daddy can we watch Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Sure. Derek is it okay for Henry to watch Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Sure, the little man can watch Spongebob. That show isn't that bad. Ever since I've been seen dating my baby girl she's gotten me into a lot of shows I wouldn't have considered watching."

Spencer put on Spongebob for Henry and then walked into the kitchen where Derek was making eggs and bacon. "Like what?"

"Doctor Who, Torchwood and True Blood."

"Whose your favorite Doctor and companion?"

"I'd have to say eleven because he's the one I've seen the most and Amy Pond is pretty cool."

"Good choices. Mine are ten and I personally am fond of Amy Pond myself."

Henry walked into the room and tugged on his father's pajama pants. "Daddy, when will Mommy come back?"

"You'll see her at Papa Rossi's house remember?"

"Yes, I do now. "

Mommy and Daddy are getting married at 1:00 today and that's seven hours away."

"Okay daddy." Henry ran back into the living room to watch Spongebob.

The girls were in one of the bedrooms in Rossi's mansion. JJ was sitting in a chair and Penelope was doing her hair. Penelope had just finished taking the last of the hair curlers out of her hair. Penelope smiles as she then puts her hair in a ponytail. "Ok, Jayje now's it's time to put on that dress." She said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back in like five minutes." JJ said as she took the garment bag and went into the hallway.

JJ went into the hallway and saw Amelia and Angela walking out of the bathroom. "The bathroom is all yours Jennifer." Amelia said with a smile as they walked into the bedroom.

JJ nodded as she went into the bathroom to get in her wedding dress. Selina was kicking the whole time. "Selina, mommy and daddy are getting married today. Isn't that exciting?" She got a kick in response and she ran her hand over the spot where she felt the kick. "I know your happy, baby. I love you so much." She ran a hand over her bump and then took off her bathrobe to put on her wedding dress. She was still amazed that this dress was amazing for a maternity wedding dress and thanked God that it was a willowy fabric and she won't be overly hot during the ceremony. She looked in the mirror, smiled and then opened the door so she can get back into the bedroom before someone saw her.

As JJ got back into the bedroom all of the women gasped. "Jennifer you look beautiful." Amelia said as she hugged her.

"You all look beautiful."

"Even me, aunty JJ?" Angela asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, even you Miss Angie." JJ said as she blew a kiss to her and Angie blew one back at her.

"I wonder what the boys are up to?" Penelope said with a laugh.

"They are probably telling jokes, who knows?" Emily agreed as she started laughing hysterically.

The guys were all ready dressed. Derek was talking with Peter. Rossi was playing cards with Aaron. Spencer was spending time with Henry and Jack.

"So daddy, what are we going to do tonight?" Henry asked with a smile.

"Remember, your spending the night with Jack and Uncle Aaron because mommy and daddy want to spend some time alone and anyway you'll probably get really tired tonight after the cake and food."

"Cake?" Both Henry and Jack were bouncing up and down. "When do we get to eat the cake?"

"Jack, I told you that after we have something to eat after the wedding that the cake will be next remember buddy?" Aaron reminded his son.

"Oh yeah, thanks daddy." Jack told his father with a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy, when is Selina going to be born?" Henry asked.

"In three months buddy." Spencer told his son.

"That's a long time." Henry said as he thought about it.

"Yes, it is. I want to meet her really bad but she needs to be fully ready when she comes."

"Ok, daddy. We want her to be healthy like me." Henry said as he smiled.

Derek walked over to talk with Spencer. "My man are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready man. Today I get to marry the love of my life surrounded by our friends."

"We have another surprise for you. Dave open the door."

David opened the door and in came Diana, William, Julie and her son Bobby. "Surprise."

Spencer and Henry walked over to his family and gave them a hug. "Spencer, this is my fiancee Julie and her son Bobby." William introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." He shook Julie's hand.

"William has told us all about you." Julie said with a smile.

"Hey, Bobby. It's nice to meet my new step-brother." Spencer high-fived him.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer. Is that your son?" He said as he saw the boy holding Spencer's hand.

"Yes, this is Henry. Henry this is grandpa William's new wife and her son. Say hello."

"Hi." Henry waved at them and then his blonde bangs went over his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. How old are you?" Julie asked him smiling.

"I'm tfree years olds." Henry said as he put three fingers up.

JJ was waiting outside of the door to the backyard holding Peter's hand. "You look beautiful, Jen. Mom and dad would have been proud of you."

"Thanks Peter. I needed to know that."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Just don't let me fall down."

"I would never do that."

The wedding march started to play and they made their way to where Spencer and Henry were standing. When JJ met Spencer's eyes she started to tear up and felt Selina kicking. She smiled as she saw him standing there surrounded by their friends and family. She felt confident as they made their way to Spencer and Henry.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love and commitment of Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau. They have chosen to take the next step and start their journey as a married couple. They have chosen to write their own vows, Spencer."

"Jennifer, I've known you for eight years. You've always been my friend, lover, mother of our children and now about to become my wife. I love you so much. I promise you that I will always be there for you and our family and we will face every new challenge together."

"Spence, you've always been there for Henry and I. I've loved you since the day I met you but I didn't think you thought the same way. We went to a football game and it was awkward and I got a cold the next day. When I got pregnant with Henry I knew immediately that he would be safe with you as his godfather. Here we are today, expecting a daughter and getting married. I love you so much, Spencer."

"Now Spencer take the ring and repeat after me. I, Spencer Reid. Take you Jennifer Jareau to be my wife and I thee wed."

"I, Spencer Reid. Take you Jennifer Jareau to be my wife and I thee wed." Spencer slid the ring that matched her engagement ring.

"Jennifer, repeat after me. I, Jennifer Jareau. Take you Spencer Reid to be my husband and I thee wed."

"I, Jennifer Jareau. Take you Spencer Reid to be my husband and I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer you can kiss your bride."

Spencer pushed JJ's hair back and kissed her passionately. Everyone applauded and the kids giggled. Henry smiled as he saw his parents be happy.

"I now present you Dr and Mrs. Spencer Reid."

Spencer and Jennifer walked down the aisle hand in hand.

The photographer gathered everyone near the gazebo. Spencer and Jennifer are all smiles as the photographer instructed the couple to kiss and Spencer put a hand on her belly. The girls posed with Jennifer and they were all laughs. The guys did a cool pose as Spencer held Henry. Derek had his arms crossed like he was the greatest best man in the universe.

At the reception, it was time to eat. They decided that it was going to be chicken breasts and pork tenderloins. There was also potato salad and macoroni salad. JJ moaned when she took a bite of her chicken breast.

"Do you like it JJ?" Derek asks with a smirk.

"Yes I do. Selina does too. It was her decision on what we are eating." JJ said as she put a hand on her belly.

"Hush now my chocolate hunk, JJ is in her second trimeister of pregnancy." Penelope told her boyfriend with a mock glare and then laughed.

"Sorry babygirl." Derek said as he put his hands up in the air.

"You two are sickening." Spencer joked as he finished swallowing a bite of food.

"Says the man who just got married." Derek said with a smirk.

"Touche."

Julie clinked her glass and others joined in as Spencer and JJ kissed. Everyone whooped as they broke apart to breathe and kissed again.

Penelope clinked her champagne glass and stood up. "Now it's time for the toasts. And our lovely team decided that each one of us are going to say something to congratulate the married couple. And I have their names in this hat and I'll pick the first one." She takes out a name and smiles. "Diana would you like to speak?"

"Yes, I would." Diana walks over to stand right by her son, daughter in law and grandson. She had tears in her eyes. Penelope hands her a microphone. "Spencer, I love you. You have been the one thing that has kept me sane for a life time. When I read your letters that you send me everyday it makes me smile and brings tears to my eyes. You are my sunshine and my star. Jennifer welcome to the family and Henry you are such a sweet little boy and I'll enjoy being your grandma and I hope that Selina is born healthy."

Spencer had tears in his eyes as he heard his mother speak. He loves her so much. He stands up and gives her a hug. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, son." She kisses his forehead and goes back to sit by William, Julie and Bobby.

Penelope wiped away her tears and took out the next name. "And the next contestant is Peter and Amelia."

Peter, Amelia and Angela got up to stand by the newlyweds. "Jennifer, we are so proud of what you've accomplished in your life so far. Mom and dad would be very proud of you and really love and respect Spencer like we all do. Even when Mallory died when we were kids I knew that we would all get through it and we have." Peter hands the microphone to his wife. "Jennifer, I met you ten years ago when I started dating Peter. You were such a kind young woman that I knew that we would be great friends. You are a great aunt to Angela who completely and 100% loves her aunt JJ and uncle Spencer. You are also a great mother to Henry and I'm glad that we were able to join you guys on your wedding day."

Anderson was getting the playlist ready for the dancing. Penelope had just opened the music file that is the newlywed's wedding song.

"Well, it's time for Spencer and JJ to have their first dance as a married couple."

Spencer and JJ walked to the center as they heard the beginning of their song.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer..._

Spencer has his left arm around her waist and his right hand is interlocked with her right. JJ is crying happy tears as she kisses her husband as they sway. Their eyes meet as they break their kiss. "I love you Spencer. Henry and Selina. She's kicking right now." JJ says with a smile and he rubs her belly where their daughter kicked.

"Well I love the both of you so much."

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

Tears ran down JJ's face as she heard the lyrics to this song. She had been feeling like this around Spencer before she decided to begin her relationship with him. Spencer saw her tears and brushed them away. "Jen, don't cry. I don't like it when I see these tears. I promise you that I'll never let someone hurt you or our family, not if I can help it." She looks in his eyes and smiles. She kisses him again.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Spencer and JJ looked in each other's eyes and around as they saw their friends and family looking at them. They saw Henry being held by Diana. "It looks like your mom is comfortable being a grandma."

"She's been doing really good with her new medications so far. That's what her doctor told me when we went to Las Vegas a while ago."

"That's great. Maybe we can have her transferred to a hospital here because Henry is in love with her. How could he not be? She's your mom." Spencer smiles as he kisses her once again.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

The song ended and they heard everyone clapping. Penelope walked up to them and smiles. "Time for the cake!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." JJ joked as she walked to where the cake was.

Spencer and JJ cut the first slice of wedding cake together and took turns feeding it to each other. He put frosting on her nose and she retaliated by putting a lot of frosting on his face. They laughed at each other as they wiped the frosting off their faces. JJ licked the frosting off her fingers and then kisses his lips. Everyone got their slice and the kids were excited to finally eat the cake they were promised. Spencer and JJ didn't want this day to ever end.

**The longest chapter yet. The next chapter will be the wedding night and the honeymoon. Please review or PM your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

JJ was sitting on a chair and Spencer had his head under her dress trying to get her pink garter. JJ moaned when she felt his fingers going along her thigh. She felt his fingers grabbing ahold of the garter and bringing it down her leg. Her husband decided to be cocky and sling shot it out to the guests. Derek got it and put it on his head.

Spencer helped his wife up and she turned around to throw the bauquet. When she turned around she saw a very happy Penelope bouncing up and down. She walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a big kiss. The newlyweds along with everyone else laughed at the couple's antics.

"Do you think they'll get married next?" JJ whispered in her husband's ear.

"Who knows. I thought I'd never see the day when Derek Morgan had a steady girlfriend and in a committed relationship. Penelope is a great match for him." Spencer whispered in her ear as he put his hands around her belly.

Aaron and Beth went up to the newlyweds and hugged them. "When do you want us to bring Henry home?" he asked indicating the sleeping three year old in his girlfriend's arms.

"How about 10:00, Aaron." JJ said as she smiled at how adorable her son is sleeping peacefully.

"Thanks for inviting me, you two." Beth told them with a smile.

"Beth, you're a part of Aaron's life. You make him smile and we hadn't seen that in a while. Of course we were going to invite you." JJ said as she cuddled into Spencer's arms.

"Have a great time tonight you two. And you have the week off so don't come in." Aaron told them with a smile.

Spencer and JJ opened the door of their house and went upstairs to their bedroom. JJ went into the bathroom to take off her make up and undo her hair. She smiled as she looked down at her ring. She was married now. She was married to Spencer Reid. She was Jennifer Reid. Selina kicked at that moment and JJ smiled as she put a comforting hand on her belly. "Selina, daddy and mommy got married today. We are so happy and will always be together." JJ said to her unborn daughter in a soothing voice.

She went back into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Spencer standing by the bed. She walked over to her husband and gave him a chaste kiss. Their kiss grew more passionate and hungry. Once they broke apart they looked in each other's eyes. Words didn't have to be spoken between them. They knew eachother frontwards and backwards. Spencer moved her hair out of her face and brought their lips together once again. JJ's hands went up and down his back. Spencer gently put his wife on the bed as he lovingly took off her heels and massaged her feet.

"Oh, Spencer you know how to make my feet feel good again. Those fingers are really magical. How do you that?"

"A magician never tells their secrets." Spencer told his wife lovingly as he got the kinks out of her feet.

She put her hand on her belly and rubbed in circles. "Spence, are you sure you want to spend our wedding night and honeymoon at home?"

"Of course, it's fine. You're almost in your final trimeister of your pregnancy. I want to spend our honeymoon with our son and preparing for Selina."

Selina kicked in response to hearing her father speak to her mother. "Selina just kicked. I think she can recognize your voice. She always kicks when your around and especially when you talk about her."

"Of course she does. She is Daddy's Little Girl." Spencer said proudly as he put his hand over hers.

JJ brings his head to her and kisses him again. "I want you." She said once they broke apart for air.

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Reid." Spencer said as he lifted her up and they both stand by the bed once again.

"I love it when you call me that."

"What? Mrs. Jennifer Reid?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do. Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ told her husband seductively and loosened his purple bowtie.

"So, this is how you wanna play this?" Spencer asks with a smirk.

"Yes. I want to take this nice and slow." JJ said as she threw his bowtie across the room. She had a big smile on her face. When she saw her husband's perplexed expression and growing smile she giggled. She tugs on his suit jacket as a hint. "This next hubby."

Spencer smiled as he took off his suit jacket. "I want to take something off you babe." He told her huskily. She smirks as she feels him take off her dress. She can feel his excitement as he see her bridal lingerie.

"You like hubby?"

"Very." He grinds his erection to her legs.

"Take those pants off because I want to fuck you right now." JJ moaned as he placed her gently on the bed and shimmied out of his pants and boxers. She quickly took off her panties and bra. They had enough foreplay and anyway being pregnant made her horny. "See anything you like?"

"A lot of things." Spencer kissed up his wife's legs and when he reached her thighs she giggled. He made kisses up her legs until he reached her center. He massaged her clit with his nimble fingers.

"Fuck baby…right there. I've been wet all day and we couldn't take care of it during the ceremony or the reception." The next thing JJ felt was her husband's tongue entering her. She loves it when he did that to her. "Oh God! Spence…I'm almost there! Oh god Spencer!" JJ went into nirvana.

Spencer drank all of his wife's sweet nectar and when he savored the last drop he went back up her body and kissed her lips. "How do you want to do this?"

JJ turned her body so her back side was facing her husband. "I think this position would be best for tonight. And also soon I won't be able to ride that beautiful cock of yours with this belly."

"Honey, listen to me. You are beautiful. You were unbelievably sexy when you were pregnant with Henry and its the same now."

"Really?" JJ said as she turned to face her husband.

"I would never lie to you about this." Spencer said as he kissed her forehead. "Let me know if this makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I will."

He gently positioned himself behind her. Their movements were slow at first and they met thrust for thrust. JJ turned her head to kiss her husband passionately. Once they broke apart, JJ felt her g-spot being stimulated. She moaned. "Are you okay, Jen?"

"I'm fine baby. I love that your concerned but keep doing what you're doing. I love you so much." JJ said as she felt him resume his thrusting.

Sweat was starting to cover their bodies. Spencer could tell that his wife was close just by her movements."Let go baby." Spencer said as he kissed her neck and went to kiss under her ear. He knew that she loved that.

"Oh God Spence…I love you so fucking much!" JJ screamed as her muscles contracted everything in her body. Spencer was almost undone already but feeling his wife's muscles contract around him made him reach nirvana. He turned her head gently and kissed her sweetly and then the kiss became more hungry.

Once they both came down from their high JJ turned over to snuggle with her husband. "That was the best we ever had, baby. We should do that position again sometime." She kissed him and then nestled into his side.

"Alright. Jen let's get some sleep. Our son will be coming home tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock in the morning." Spencer said and kisses JJ's forehead and then puts a hand on her belly. Every two hours JJ would wake up and go to the bathroom and then she would go back to sleep.

**The next chapter will be a family themed one. Review or PM me with your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter has quite the time jump. And it will end with a surprise!**

_Week 32 of Pregnancy: Your baby is practicing survival skills like sucking and breathing, while your uterus is practicing some Braxton Hicks contractions_

Henry was sitting on the floor of his bedroom playing with his dinosaur and the cats Gideon and Abigail slithered in meowing. He was struck with an idea and pretended to be a dinosaur to play with the kitties. "Rawr!" The cats scurried out and Henry followed them in the hallway.

He stood in the hallway corner near the living room. He saw his parents reading a book to his little sister. Gideon and Abigail were meowing as they went into the room to be with their charges. Henry giggled as he tried to sneak in the room to surprise his parents.

"Jen, do you hear that giggling?" Spencer asked her.

"Spence, I don't know if I do." She told him with a smile.

Henry ran over to them and roared. "Rowr! I'm a dinosawr!"

"Where's Henry?" JJ asked feigning fright.

"I don't know. But dinosaurs can't have special tickles."

"I'm Henwy."

"Are you sure? Because I've seen the very same dinosaur that pretended to be Jack and Uncle Aaron was scared." He told his son with mock fright.

"It's me daddy." Henry said pointing to himself.

"What your sister's name?" She asked him with a smile.

"Sewina Mawwory Reid." Henry said with a big grin.

Spencer picked up Henry and put him on his lap. Henry put a hand on his mommy's tummy. JJ put her hands on Henry's belly and started tickling.

"Mommy, stop it. Stop it!"

"What are the magic words, buddy?"

"Pease, mommy pease stop."

JJ stops her tickling and kisses his cheek. "What have you been doing?"

"The cats and I was pwaying in my woom!"

"Really. Well daddy and I were reading a story to your sister."

"What book?"

"The Cat in the Hat."

"I wov that wook!" Henry said excitedly and claps his hands.

"Selina loves it too, because she keeps kicking when she hears daddy read to her." JJ said rubbing her belly.

Henry's little hand is still on his mother's stomach and he feels his baby sister kicking and he giggles. "She's kicking mommy!"

"She is, isn't she? Henry she loves you." JJ says with a smile on her face as tears slide down her cheeks.

Spencer takes out his polaroid camera and takes a picture of the beautiful moment. When the photo slips out he smiles. "This is going into the baby book for sure."

"Show it to Henry and I." JJ tells her husband.

Spencer happily shows it to them and Henry smiles wide as he takes the picture from his father. "Mommy wook it's pwetty!"

"I see it baby. You're going to be a great big brother."

"Weally?" Henry asks looking up at his parents.

"Your mother is right, Henry. You've been great so far."

"Okay." Henry smiles and snuggles next to his mother and falls asleep.

"I'll take him to his room. It's almost nine o'clock at night." Spencer said as he gently extracted their son from his wife.

Spencer came back into the living room to find his wife sleeping on the couch. He walks up to her and kisses her forehead and walks into his office to work on some paperwork. He turns on his computer and sees an email from Jason Gideon and he hesitates as he opens it.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I know that when I left that I didn't tell anyone where I was going or even you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in Quantico and would love to talk to everyone of you this Monday in the conference room. I've made arrangements with the director and he approved it. I hope to see you then. I still regret not telling where I was going. I did the same thing your father did too you and everyday I've regretted that decision._

_Jason Gideon._

Spencer was stunned and had no idea how to respond with this revelation. A part of him was happy that he got some closure from his former mentor and another part of him felt like Jason didn't deserve a second chance to reconnect with them. He looked at the pictures on his desk. Jennifer and Henry that was taken the second night that they lived in the house. A picture of Jennifer and him on their wedding day. And finally, the sonogram of their daughter, Selina. He knew then and there that he had to hear what Jason had to say. He turned off his computer and went back into the living room. He hated waking up his wife but she needed to know about what was going on.

"Jen,baby I need to tell you something." He whispers in her ear.

JJ opens her eyes and he helps her up in a sitting position. "What is it, Spence?"

"I got an email from Gideon and he said that he will be meeting us in the BAU."

When JJ hears this she stands up and looks aggitated. "Why now? It's been almost six fucking years now. Why does he feel now is the time to reconnect with us. He abandoned us when we all offered him love and support after what happened to Sarah. We don't abandon our family without coming back! Emily went to London but that's because she got a position to run Interpol. We skype every weekend so we don't have to worry about that friendship ending! I don't want to see him."

"Jen, I feel the same way but I feel like this is him seeking catharsis and forgiveness us."

"Well, what did he expect that we would haven't replaced him after six years?"

"Jen, calm down. I didn't mean to make you this pissed off."

"You didn't piss me off. Gideon did! He made you feel unwanted after he left and that broke my heart, Spencer to see you in that much pain." JJ says as tears flow out of her eyes and Spencer hugs her and rubs her back.

"It's alright baby. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I'm seeing him he needs to know how we feel."

"Alright then."

They go into their bedroom and don't think about Monday and fall asleep.

Monday Morning - 6:45 AM

Spencer and JJ go into Henry's room and wakes him up.

"Henry, we have to go to mommy and daddy's work." JJ whispers in his ears.

"Mommy, daddy why?"

"We're seeing an old friend. Why don't you get dressed and then we'll have some breakfast." Spencer tells him.

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later the family of three have finished their bowls of cereal and JJ gets into her car and Spencer and Henry go into the suv.

In the BAU the family walk into the bullpen and sees everyone congregating in the conference room. Jason is sitting down and everyone is looking at him awkwardly. Derek is glaring at him while Penelope is trying to keep him in check but she was starting to get frustrated as well. Aaron isn't smiling at all and has his arms crossed and glares at him. David looks disinterested because he knew Gideon a long time ago. Jason sees Spencer, JJ and Henry in the doorway.

"Spencer, how are you?"

"Good right now. JJ and I are married now and have a three year old son and a daughter on the way."

"Congratulations. When was the wedding?"

"Three weeks ago. And you should have been there but you weren't!" Jen told him loudly.

"Jen."

"Don't Jen me, Spencer. He needs to know how he hurt you and the team."

"Mommy's mad. Uh-oh." Henry announces to the team.

"Henry why don't you sit on Papa Rossi's lap." Spencer tells Henry who nods and runs to Rossi.

"Henry why don't we color in my office how about that."

"Okay, papa Rossi."

They walk out of the room and JJ loses it.

"How dare you leave us when we were trying to help you. We weren't being mean to you. We tried to fucking help you. You left without any warning and you left Spencer a letter knowing that is what his father did when he left. It's going to take a lot of convincing until I ever forgive you."

"I appreciate your honesty Jennifer and I apologize for that."

"Fine. Hotch can I go to my desk now?"

"Yes, you can JJ."

She gave Gideon an unkind hand gesture and went to the bullpen.

The team looked at each other and shivered. They forgot how hormonal she was when she was pregnant with Henry. They made a mental reminder to watch their backs throughout the remainder of her pregnancy.

"Since we have her feelings on my leaving you anyone else?"

"Actually, I do. Sir. You left without saying goodbye like Elle did but now she's back in our lives and is doing so much better than she was before she got shot. I understand 100% that what happened to Sarah was tragic but we were trying to help you. I'm not going to be as blunt as our blonde superheroine. But it will take me a while to forgive you and I hope you stay in the area because that's how you fix a relationship with family and friends is to stay in touch." Penelope tells him with her signature smile.

"I feel the same as JJ. Family doesn't abandon each other when they need support and love. They just don't. My family banded together when my dad died. Hell, we banded together when bad things happen here. You missed a whole lot and you'll need to work on rebuilding that trust and respect I once had for you. Hotch I'm going to have with JJ because I can't stay in here for another minute."

"Derek, please stay."

"Sorry babygirl, but I have to."

Derek leaves the room and goes into the bullpen.

"I'm glad your back, Jason. Really I am. But I'm not the same person I was when you left. I have a three year old son and another child on the way. I'll always respect you and I apologize for the gesture that Jen gave you. It was completely uncalled for…"

He was interrupted by Jason. "No, it wasn't. To be perfectly honest I was expecting it once I realized that she was pregnant. I know from experience to never piss off a pregnant woman and I tried not to but it happened either way."

"Jason, why did you decide to meet us here?"

"Well, I got a new position in the FBI as a consultant and my office will be right next to Erin's."

"Alright, I'll tell the team. Give them time Jason." Spencer tells him and Aaron nods.

"I heard about what happened to Haley and I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Jason. I really appreciate it."

Spencer went into Rossi's office and took a sleeping Henry into his arms. He went into the bullpen and gave his wife a kiss. They went into the elevator and got into the suv.

Once they got home he put Henry back into his bed and he went into his study to turn on his computer. He signed into the bureau database to start helping Garcia if they had a case. When he saw that he had no new emails he guessed that there wasn't a case. He logged off and turned off the computer as he went into the living room to read the newspaper.

_Week 37: Your doctor may check for labor signs, while your baby prepares for birth by sucking, turning and breathing in the womb._

Penelope was in Spencer and JJ's living room preparing for the baby shower. The Reids were going to a park. She had given them strict orders to stay at the park until noon. And it was 11:15. 45 more minutes until they would be back. She looked at her masterpiece and giggled. Derek walked into the room to help bring the gifts that they bought for the baby.

"Babygirl, isn't this a little much."

"Hush you. This is the first baby girl coming into our family and she shall be spoiled by aunty Penny and uncle Derek will just have to live with it."

"Why me?"

"Because you're my man."

"Alright then. I'll be the official gift stacker today."

"Yes you will." Penelope said as she kissed her boyfriend.

At the park, JJ was sitting on the bench as she watched her husband and their son play on the playground equipment. She smiled as she imagined the four of them playing on the swingset and slide in their backyard. She could feel the baby rolling around and kick. She remembered when she was this far in her pregnancy with Henry. He was a very active baby boy. Selina seems to be a very active baby girl.

She felt a fierce kick and felt her water break. She winced and was relieved to see her husband and son make their way to her.

"Spencer, my water broke. Selina's coming!"

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital. I'll call Penelope and she'll bring the baby bag. I'll tell the guys to bring the baby gifts like clothes to the hospital after you have the baby."

"Okay." JJ said as she breathed through a contraction. And the family walks to the car and quickly drive to the hospital.

**Until next time lovelies. Please review or PM me I would appreciate it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the wait but I had a lot of stuff to deal with the past couple of weeks. Everything is fine now but you never know.**

Spencer was driving as quickly as he could to the hospital. He wished they had the suv that the FBI provides because he would so love using the sirens at the moment. He heard a wince from his wife and turned to look at her face.

"The contractions keep on coming every 5 minutes. What if we don't make it to the hospital in time?" she told him with tears running down her cheeks.

"We'll make it Jen. Just three more minutes, honey. I just finished talking with Dr. McBride. She's expecting us."

Henry was worried in the back seat. He didn't like seeing his mother sad and crying. "Mommy why you sad?"

"I'm not sad, Henry. My body is just getting ready for Selina to be born. And I don't think she is going to take as long as you. I was in labor with you for fifteen hours."

"That's a long time mommy!"

"It is Henry."

Spencer smiled when he noticed that they were in the parking lot of the hospital. He saw Derek's truck in the parking lot and parked right by it. He got out of the car and opened the back door to get Henry out of his car seat and smiled as he saw the baby carrier that will soon be occupied by his daughter.

"Spence, will you hurry it up. I'm having a fucking contraction!"

"Coming, Jen."

Henry had a shocked look on his face. "Mommy say bad word."

"Yes she did. Don't repeat that word, buddy."

"Ok, daddy."

"Hold my hand so I can help mommy get out of the car."

"Ok, daddy." He takes his father's hand and smiles.

Spencer opens the passenger door and sees his wife grimace. "You have no idea how bad this hurts!"

"No, I don't. Jen let's get in the hospital and then you can be in a wheelchair so you can relax."

"Don't tell me to relax, Spencer Reid! You did this to me!"

"Yes I did. And yell as loud as you want baby."

JJ still wanted to be cranky with her husband but she had to smile at how considerate he is being right now and willing to be verbally abused because of her pain. "That's sweet." JJ gets out of the car and takes his hand as they speed walk into the hospital and went to the maternity ward.

Once inside they see Derek and Penelope waiting in the reception area. Derek picks up Henry. Spencer and JJ go to the front desk and JJ speaks to the receptionist. "Hi, my name is Jennifer Reid and I'm in labor."

"Well you're going to have to wait there are no rooms available right now."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" the receptionist told her sarcastically.

"Oh, you are a fucking bitch! Give me a goddamn room!"

Another receptionist notices the argument. "Please forgive her. She's a trainee and knows not to be sarcastic and rude to mothers in labor."

"Thanks. Can we get a room now."

"Yes, you can. Your doctor just ok'd it Dr and Mrs Reid."

"Thank you God!" JJ says relieved that she'll be able to sit down.

"The room number is 15A."

"Thank you." Spencer said as he pushed JJ down the hall.

"Bailey, what have I told you about that attitude. I'm going to have to think very hard about your position as a receptionist in this hospital."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Fuck off!"

"That's it you're fired."

"Fine. I don't want to be here anyway!"

Derek, Penelope and Henry had witnessed the exchange and were shocked.

"Aunt Penny. That lady was mean to mommy and that nice lady."

"I know she was. But she's gone. Henry Selina's coming are you excited!"

Henry nodded his head excitedly. "Yes!" He giggles and smiles.

"Buddy, we have a while. How about I tell you a cool story about your daddy?"

"Ok Uncle Derek."

Spencer wheeled JJ into room 15A and wheeled her near the bed. He saw the tub that would be where Selina will be born into.

"Spence, can you help me up and then we need to put on the hospital gown."

He helped his wife up out of the chair and then helped her undress her clothes and put on the gown. As he sets her on the bed and grabs his fingers and crushes them.

"Contraction?"

"Baby I love you but don't ask stupid questions when you know the answers." JJ told him irritated.

A nurse walks in with an IV and is wearing blue latex gloves. "Spencer, Jennifer. I'm Sophie and I'm going to be your nurse and Dr. McBride should be in here soon. It says on your birth plan that you want a waterbirth?"

"Yes we do." Spencer told her holding JJ's hand.

"I'll hook this IV into your arm and then I'll check to see how far along you are." She finds an easy vein and inserts it in her arm. "Ok, make sure you don't lean on your left side since that's where the IV is."

"Alright. Can you check to see how many centimeters I'm dilated?"

"I was just going to do that."

JJ winces as she feels Sophie check. "You're eight centimeters and it's too late to get an epidural."

"Fuck no! Why!"

"At least it won't be fifteen hours like Henry." Spencer tells her hoping to avoid another verbal attack.

JJ gave him an irritated look and he looked away.

"I'll let the doctor know how far you've progressed."

"Thank you." Spencer told her taking his wife's hand and kissing it.

"Selina's almost here."

"We're not ready!"

"Yes we are. Derek and I finished the nursery last weekend."

"I know. It's just I'm not ready!"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I was but I'm not. I'm afraid that I will be a bad mother." JJ says with tears filling her eyes.

"Baby, that's not true. You're a wonderful mother to Henry."

"No, because of me his biological father did horrendous things to him. I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Will is dead, sweetie and nothing will ever hurt our family like that ever again."

"How can you be so sure!"

"I won't let it happen. I've requested an extended paternity leave. I want to be there everyday until Selina starts school or until we get someone that we trust to watch Henry and her."

"Alright, but what if…"

"Jennifer, please. Don't think about all your doubts and fears right now."

"Okay." She says as she kisses him on the lips.

Fifteen minutes later Judith and Sophia walk back in and check her progress. "You're at 9 centimeters and we should move you to the tub."

Spencer and Sophia help JJ get into the tub.

20 minutes later JJ is ready to push.

"Ok Jennifer give me a good push."

JJ pushes with all her might and Spencer counts to ten.

"Ok Jennifer stop pushing."

JJ moans in frustration. "She sure wants to get out fast and I have no drugs so I feel this pain!"

"Jen, everything's going to be okay."

"Spencer Reid do not baby me not while I'm pushing your daughter out of my snatch!"

Spencer looks shocked at his wife he didn't realize that his sweet wife was replaced by the wicked witch of the west.

"Jen, the head is almost out so give me a good push."

JJ pushes and Spencer kisses her forehead.

"Keep going Jen."

JJ musters all of her strength and she feels her daughter slip out of her body. The room is silent and then suddenly hungry cries are heard. Spencer and JJ look at each other teary eyed and kiss each other on the lips.

"Dad do you want to cut the cord?"

"Definitely."

Spencer walks up and cuts the cord that has been the connection between his wife and his daughter for nine months. Sophia hands Selina into her mother's arms.

"Hi there, Selina. I'm your mommy and daddy is right there. You'll meet your big brother Henry and the rest of your family later. We love you so much." JJ kisses her daughter's forehead.

"You did so good, Jen."

JJ let out a relieved and tired sigh.

"What's her name going to be?" Sophia asks with the birth certificate form.

"Selina Mallory Reid." JJ said looking into her daughter's blue eyes.

**The rest of the team and Henry meet Selina in the next chapter!**


End file.
